Secretary to Wife
by Princess Inume
Summary: Inuyasha is a single father of two girls. He was forced by his father to hire a secretary. After spending many hours with her, Inuyasha starts to fall in love with her but denies it. Can Inuyasha find true love and happiness in his secretary? Or will she just be scheduling his meetings?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Why is she so smart?

"Mr. Takahashi, you have a meeting in five minutes, then after the meeting, you will be meeting with your father to discuss the monthly budget," a woman with raven hair that was pulled into a pony tail and dark blue eyes said as she walked into her boss' office.

"Thanks Ms. Higurashi, will you be joining me to both of the meetings?" a silver haired half dog demon asked as he stood up from his desk.

"Yes sir," the raven haired woman said with a nod as she exit out the room. The silver hair man followed her.

"Inuyasha, my friend, where are you going this time?" a black hair man with sky blue eyes asked.

Inuyasha looked at his child hood friend, Miroku who was chief executive of finances of his father's company.

"Me and Kagome are about to go to a meeting. Where you are going?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as they walked to Kagome's office.

"To delivery something off to Sesshomaru. You and Kagome, huh," Miroku said while raising a suggestive brow.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. We are just friends," Inuyasha responded as they stopped in front of Kagome's office door. Kagome has been worked for Takahashi and company for three years now. He could remember the day she walked into his office, so confident, so intelligent, so fierce, and so sexy. When he first saw her he was glad that his father was there. If he wasn't, his mother would have been a grandmother of five. ( Izayoi is a grandmother of four now… two from Inuyasha and two from Sesshomaru)

~Flashback~

"If another bimbo walks in here, I'm done dad," Inuyasha told his father as he sat diagonal from him.

"Call down Inuyasha," Inu No Taisho said.

"Mr. Takahashi, another woman is for the secretary job," a woman with short black hair said.

Inu No Taisho nodded, "Thank you Yura. Send her in." Yura nodded as she closed the door to the conference room.

"Right this way Ms. Higurashi," they heard Yura say. A minute later, a woman with raven haired that was pulled in a bun walked in. She was wearing a green pant suit with a white scoop neck shirt underneath and a pair of white high heels. She had little make up on which consist of light blush. She wore a white beaded necklace and bracelet with white balled earrings. She had a vanilla folder in her hand.

"Kagome Higurashi," the woman said as she went to shake Inu No Taisho and Inuyasha's hand. When she shook Inuyasha's hand, he felt an electric sparkle go through his body. He looked at Kagome to see if she felt it too but she was looking down at her feet. He released her hand and took a seat. Kagome did the same.

He kept looking at her through the whole interview.

"_**Take her right here**__, __**right now,**__" _his demon growled.

'I really do but father will kill me,' Inuyasha thought.

"_**Sissy**_," his demon growled out. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in response.

"Inuyasha," his father called out to him.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you have any questions for Ms. Higurashi?" Inu No Taisho asked.

"When can you start?" Inuyasha asked causing Kagome to smile. Inuyasha realized that he loved that smile.

~End of Flashback~

"Just friends," Inuyasha mumbled, Miroku looked and smiled at his friend.

"Inuyasha, I have bad news," Kagome said as she open her office door.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kiere's school called. No one was there to pick her up," Kagome replied. Inuyasha looked down at his watch and saw that it was noon.

"I guess I'll go pick her up," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded, closed her office door before turning back to Inuyasha.

"So I already fired the nanny, and a new one should be there by Sunday. I'll go to the meeting in your place, then go tell your father that you couldn't make it to his meeting, and I will be there in your place as well. Sounds good?" Kagome said with a smile as she looked at Inuyasha who was wearing a blank face.

"That's sounds excellent Kagome," Miroku responded for his friends. Kagome smiled then nodded before walking away.

"Takahashi stop day dreaming about Kagome and go pick your daughter," Miroku teased his friend. Inuyasha snapped out of his trace and glared at his friend. He gave him the finger before walking back to his office to get his car keys.

**At the preschool:**

"Sorry no one came to pick you up Kiere," Inuyasha said as he strapped his four year old daughter into her car seat.

"It's okay daddy," the little girl with black hair and golden eyes responded with a smile on her face.

"The nanny was supposed to pick you up since your mom is on her honeymoon," Inuyasha said as he bent out of the car.

"What do you want to eat?" Inuyasha asked.

"WCDonalds!" Kiere said excitedly. Inuyasha smiled and nodded at her before testing her seatbelt strap then closing the door. He got into the driver side, put his seatbelt on, turn his car on then drove off.

He stopped at a red light when his phone that was connected to his car started to ring.

"Hello," Inuyasha said after he pushed a button on his steering wheel.

"Hey Inuyasha, Did you pick Kiere up yet?" Kagome asked.

"Hi Kagome," Kiere said.

"Hi Kiere. Next time your stupid nanny doesn't pick you up, I will. Then we can go out for lunch," Kagome said as she walked into her office with her hands full of folders.

"Really?" Kiere asked excitedly.

"Yup. Inuyasha, your father asked if you try to make it to the meeting today. Totosai is going to be there," Kagome said as she set the folders on her desk.

Inuyasha let out a silent curse before telling Kagome he would be there in twenty minutes. He was about to end the call when Kagome started talking again.

"Oh and Amaya's school called. She's in the principal's offices for talking back to the teacher," Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed as he drove into WcDonalds drive thru.

"Tell the front office I'll be there in ten minutes," Inuyasha told her.

"Will do boss man. Bye Kiere, see you in a few," Kagome said.

"Bye Kagome," Kiere replied before Inuyasha ended the call. Inuyasha order food for him, his daughters, and Kagome. As they waited in line for their food and Inuyasha to pay, he turn around to face Kiere who was looking out the window.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he playfully hit her on her knee.

"You don't mind going to the office with me right?" Inuyasha asked. Kiere shook her head causing her pig tails to hit her in her face.

"Nope, I get to see and play with Kagome," Kiere said with a smile. Inuyasha smirked at her before turning around in his seat to pay his bill.

"You know what daddy," Kiere said.

"Thank you," Inuyasha said as he grabbed their pops then their bags of food for a woman. He set them in the passenger seat before driving off to Amaya's school.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he turned the corner.

"You and Kagome should get married. So Kagome can be my mommy," Kiere replied with a smile on her face. Inuyasha coughed.

"What about your really mommy?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped at a stop sign.

"I love her too, but mommy has Naraku and then you're going to be alone. Don't you like Kagome anyways? And don't deny it daddy, I heard you and uncle Miroku talking about it," Kiere said as she crossed her arms over her little chest. 'Why is she so smart?' Inuyasha thought.

"So daddy, do you like Kagome?" Kiere asked.

**Hello everyone! It's me again Princess Inume. Tell me what you thought about the chapter and if I should continue.**

**Also some people wanted me to write about the others summaries I put on the poll. I will write them but not right now. I will add some more summaries on the poll, so you guys can vote for which story you want to see next. : D**

**Sorry for any spelling errors**

**Thanks for your time and we shall see where this story goes! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Boyfriend?**

"Oh look we are at Amaya's school," Inuyasha said as he pulled up to an elementary school.

"You didn't answer my question daddy," Kiere said with a pout.

"I'll answer it later," Inuyasha responded as he turned around to face her.

"Promise?" Kiere asked with her clawed pinky out.

"Promise," Inuyasha confirmed as he wrapped his clawed pinky around hers. Kiere smiled and released their pinkies and started to unbuckle her seat belts. Inuyasha smiled at her and start to unbuckle his seat belt and turned off his car. He got out the car, shut his door then open Kiere's door to help her out. Once she was out, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and they walked to the front office.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up Amaya Takahashi," Inuyasha said as he walked up to the front desk.

"Ye-es si-r," the young blonde hair woman stuttered as she got up from behind her desk and walked towards the back of the office.

"I think she likes you daddy," Kiere giggled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smirked in response.

A minute later, a nine year old girl with silver hair and brown eyes came walking from the back.

"Hi dad," Amaya said with a smile on her face.

"Why did you talk back to the teacher?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her.

"Well she asked me where my homework was. And I responded by saying it's at home, having more fun than I am. Then she said watch your mouth Amaya. And I said, how can I watch my mouth? It's too small. But you can watch yours since it's so big. Then she told me to go to the principal's office. And I said, why you don't, I heard that he's good in bed. But I didn't understand that. I just heard that from her and Mrs. Takil this morrning. So she got all red and told me to go to the principal's office now. And that's how I'm here," Amaya finished with a smile. Inuyasha just stared at her before shaking his head and going back to the desk to sign her out. Amaya walked to her sister who was sitting in a chair.

"The nanny didn't pick you up?" Amaya asked.

"Nope, so we're going back to daddy's job. Kagome's going to be there," Kiere responded excitedly.

"Let's go girls," Inuyasha said as he walked towards the door and held it open for them. Kiere jumped out the chair and followed her sister and father.

Inuyasha made sure the girls were strapped in their seats, before getting into the car and drive off to his office.

**Fifteen minutes later:**

"Kagome!" Kiere said as she ran up to her father's secretary.

"Hi Kiere," Kagome said as she bent down and wrapped her arms around the little girl in a hug. She picked her up and stood up to her full height.

"Hi Amaya," Kagome said as she looked down at the little girl who had her backpack on and had a WcDonald's bag in her hand.

"Dad got you lunch," Amaya said as she held up the bag.

"Oh, thanks Inuyasha," Kagome responded as she looked at him. Inuyasha nodded and avoid eye contact.

"Um your father is in conference eleven," Kagome replied before walking towards her office. Amaya smiled at her dad before following Kagome. Inuyasha sighed and ran a hand through his hair before walking to his meeting.

**With Kagome:**

"How was school today?" Kagome asked the girls as she set Kiere down on her couch.

"Good. I drew a picture for you and mommy," Kiere said as she took off her backpack and started to through a folder.

"Amaya?" Kagome asked.

"It was okay," Amaya responded with a shrug.

"You really need to stop talking back to your teachers," Kagome told her.

"Keh," Amaya responded with a cross of the arms as she jumped onto the couch with her sister.

"Look Kagome," Kiere said as she held up two pictures.

"Wow, these are amazing," Kagome said as she looked at both pictures.

"That's mommy, Naraku, and the new baby," Kiere said as she pointed at each stick figure.

"And who's in this picture?" Kagome asked.

"Me, Amaya, daddy, and you," Kiere said with a smile on her face. Kagome blushed and smiled at her.

"Thanks I'm going to put this on my desk," Kagome said as she walked to her desk.

"Kagome!" Yura said as she open her office door.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru wanted to discuss something with you," Yura said.

"I'll be there in a few," Kagome responded. Yura nodded and gave the girls a wave before closing the door. Kagome turned on her t.v. and handed the girls the remote.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, if you're hungry, there's food in the cabinet. There are coloring books, crayons, and paper in the bottom draw of my desk, if you girls get bored," Kagome told them as she grabbed a folder and a pen. She grabbed the WcDonald bag before walking out the office and closing her door.

"It's funny seeing you trying to put Kagome and dad together," Amaya told her sister.

"It will happen one day," Kiere responded happily as she jumped off the couch and walked towards Kagome's desk.

"Keh," Amaya replied as she flipped through the t.v. channels.

"Hey who's this guy?" Kiere asked as she looked at a picture with Kagome hugging a man with brown hair and darkish brown and blue eyes. Amaya jumped off the couch and walking towards her sister to look at the pictures.

"Her brother?" Kiere asked.

"No, they don't look that much alike," Amaya replied.

"Boyfriend?" Kiere asked. Amaya looked at her sister before looking back at the picture.

**Whoa. It seems likes this story is going by fast…..mmmm. lol. Thanks for everyone who support and gave me nice reviews.(Some people on the other hand.. not so much. Lol). But I love all my reviewers, followers, and favoritors.**

**Sorry for any spelling error**

**If you haven't already, check out my other story 'The Mob Life'. Even though it may seem long, it is very good. Lol.**

**It may take me a long time to update this story because I haven't really thought or daydream about this story that much, compare to 'The Mob Life' which I thought about for over a year. So bear with me ^_^. Still looking for a beta reader. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: About to confess**

"No, Kagome couldn't have a boyfriend. Could she?" Kiere said as she looked at her sister.

"Well she is 29, without any kids," Amaya replied with a shrug.

"So?" Kiere questioned.

"She can't wait for dad forever," Amaya replied.

"Yes she can," Kiere responded. Amaya rolled her eyes at her sister and walked back to the couch.

"Right." Amaya said. Kiere stuck her tongue out at her sister and went through Kagome's desk draw to get a coloring book.

**With Kagome and Sesshomaru (a couple hours later):**

"I don't think it's professional to be eating a chicken wrap during a meeting," Sesshomaru mumbled as he typed something on his computer.

"I haven't eaten at all today. Sue me," Kagome responded as she dug into her WcDonald's bag and took out a handful of French fries.

"I will, but Inuyasha wouldn't like that now would he?" Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Kagome mumbled with a blush on her face.

"Aww, is little Kagome blushing? Is it because I mention Inuyasha's name?" Sesshomaru teased.

"Shut up. I'm dating someone," Kagome responded.

"He's gay," Sesshomaru replied with a smirk.

"Is not," Kagome defended.

"Okay Kagome, you're right," Sesshomaru mumbled as he stopped typing on his lap top and looked at her.

"I need you to send Rin a bouquet of orange lilies," Sesshomaru said.

"Why? You made her mad again?" Kagome question.

"So," Sesshomaru responded.

"You're just like you brother," Kagome told him.

"So you're in love with me?" Sesshomaru asked with a grin.

"Oh my gosh! I should have never told you how I felt," Kagome said as her face turned red.

"Oh no, you should have. How else am I supposed to entertain myself," Sesshomaru responded.

"I just don't know why you don't confess your feelings to him," he said. Kagome let out a sigh and said, "Even though him and Kikyo are divorce, he's still in love with her." Sesshomaru just stared at her.

"What?" Kagome asked as she ate the last piece of her chicken wrap.

"No he isn't," Sesshomaru replied. Kagome looked at him skeptically.

"How are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Why do you think they got a divorce anyway?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because Kikyo was cheating, "Kagome responded.

"Well that was part of it. Inuyasha fell out of love with her a year after Kiere was born. He didn't care what she did or who she did. He didn't have passion or love for her anymore. Yeah, he does have feelings for her, but that's because she is the mother of his children," Sesshomaru said as he leaned back in his seat. Kagome nodded, but remembered something.

"You said a year after Kiere was born. Didn't I get hired then, after she was born?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru just looked at her.

"You're lying," Kagome said as she got up.

"When has this Sesshomaru ever lied?" Sesshomaru asked as he straighten a stack of paper.

"When Izayoi asked if you were busy yesterday and you said yes, but you were in your office sleeping," Kagome responded. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Get out my office," he said. Kagome smiled and collect her stuff before throwing away her WcDonald's bag and walking out his office. As she was about to walk out, she bumped into Inuyasha.

"Sorry," Kagome said as she took a step back.

"You should be. Next time watch where you're going, "Inuyasha replied with a cross of the arms. Kagome glared at him before fully closing Sesshomaru's door.

"Where's my kids?" Inuyasha asked.

"In my office. How was the meeting?" Kagome asked as they started walking to her office.

"It was… good," Inuyasha said as he glared at Kagome who tried to trip him. Kagome smiled at him as she pushed the down button on the elevator.

"I guess I'll take the girls out to eat since I have no maid and the cook left," Inuyasha said as he walked into the elevator. Kagome looked down at her wrist watch and saw that it four o' clock.

"Wow time flew. If you want I could come over and cook. Hojo says that my cooking is really good," Kagome said as she pushed the 25 button.

'Who the hell is Hojo?' Inuyasha thought.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow. Who's Hojo?" Inuyasha asked coolly.

"Some guy I'm involved with," Kagome said as she looked down at her open toe heels.

Inuyasha heart dropped. 'She's dating someone. How? When?' he thought.

"How did you two meet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Through some old friends. We kinda knew each other in middle school and high school," Kagome said as she turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked as she turned to fully face him and put her hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Inuyasha said as he laid his hand on top of hers and smiled. Kagome smiled at him.

"Kagome I-"Inuyasha started but was interrupted when the elevator rang and the doors open. Kagome blushed and pulled her hand away.

"I'll get Kiere and Amaya ready to go," Kagome said as she quickly walked out the elevator.

'What was he about to say?' Kagome thought as she open the door.

"Stupid elevator," Inuyasha mumbled as he walked to his office.

Five minutes later:

"Bye Kagome," Kiere said as she gave her a hug.

"Bye Kiere," Kagome responded as she gave her a hug. She turned to Amaya and gave her a hug, which she returned.

"Be good," Kagome said.

"I can't make that promise," Amaya replied with a smile on her face. Kagome smiled down at her before releasing the hug.

"Bye Inuyasha," Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha, who took Kiere's hand in his.

"Bye Kagome, see you Monday," Inuyasha replied. (Inuyasha takes the weekends off to spend time with his kids… aww :D) Kagome watched the family walk to the elevator before sighing.

"One day, I'll have a family of my own. Even if it includes step-children," Kagome said with a smile. (So she saying she wants to be with Inuyasha and have kids. And will accept his kids... Aww. ^_^)

**~At night with Inuyasha~**

"Daddy," Kiere said as Inuyasha tucked her in.

"Yes," Inuyasha responded.

"Can we go out for ice cream tomorrow?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"We sure can, after I get you girls some spring clothes," Inuyasha replied as he stood up. Kiere smiled in response.

"I love you daddy," Kiere said as she squeezed her teddy bear.

"I love you too Kiere," Inuyasha responded as he gave her a kiss on the head. Kiere smiled and closed her eyes. Inuyasha turned on her nightlight, turned the lights off then closed the door, but leaving it a jar open.

"Amaya, time for bed," Inuyasha said as he open the door to her room. There was clothes and toys scattered all across his room. On the bed was a sleeping Amaya who had her t.v. on. Inuyasha sighed and carefully walked to her bed. He tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the head before turning off her t.v. and lights and closing her door but leaving it just a crack open.

Inuyasha walked down stairs and into his living room. He sat on the couch and watched a crime show. (Love those^_^). He slowly drifted off to sleep while watching it.

_Dream~_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You scared me," Kagome said as she turned to look at him

"Sorry," Inuyasha mumbled as he gave her a kiss. Kagome pulled away quickly from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"The baby just kicked," Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and guide it to her bloating stomach. They waited a few seconds before he felt another kick.

"Looks like my son is going to be a soccer player," Inuyasha said as he rubbed circles unto her stomach.

"Son? It's a girl," Kagome responded with a smile.

"Fine but it's not a girl, we can always try again," Inuyasha mumbled into her neck.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moan.

"Inuyasha, stop before the girls might hear us," Kagome mumbled as he lightly bit her shoulder.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyash-dad, daddy,"

"Daddy," Inuyasha quickly woke up from his dream and looked at his youngest daughter. He turned to his left and looked at the digital clock. It was one o'clock in the morning.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I had a bad dream," Kiere said. Inuyasha smiled down at her and picked her up.

"Well I guess you'll have to sleep in my room, so I can protect you from the bad dreams," Inuyasha told her. Kiere nodded sleepy and laid her head on his shoulder.

'That dream it felt so real,' Inuyasha thought as he rubbed Kiere's back as he walked up the stairs to the third floor.

**The next day at a clothing store:**

"Daddy how about this dress?" Kiere asked as she held up a blue and white polka dotted dress. Inuyasha nodded, grabbed the dress, and put it on their cart.

"We'll try it on later," Inuyasha responded. The girls nodded as they continued to look through clothes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she walked up behind them. Inuyasha and the girls turned around and looked at Kagome who was holding hands with a man with brown hair.

**Hello my fans. How I do? Thanks to everyone who have favorite, followed, and reviewed for this story. I didn't think this story would go far, especially after some of the comments from the first chapter. But we win some and we lose some. Lol. But yeah.**

**Check out my other story, 'The Mob Life'. A lot of excited things are coming up in it.**

**Sorry for all my spelling errors**

**Check out my poll also. I added another summary and thinking about adding more^_^**

**Give claps to SaliorSweenuh who offered to be my beta reader. Thank you again.**

**I'll update later on this week. Still writing chapter 51 to The Mob Life, which should be up tomorrow or Tuesday or Today. Idk. Lol. **

**Have a good day and I'll see you guys soon or on my other story ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Moving on**

"Hi kagome," Kiere said as she ran to Kagome. She wrapped her arms around her waist. Kagome took her hands out of the man's and wrapped her arms around the little girl's back.

"Hi Kiere. How are you doing?" Kagome asked as she smiled down at her.

"Good! Daddy's taking us shopping"Kiere said as she smiled up at her. When mentioning her father, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was glaring at Hojo.

"Hi Inuyasha, "Kagome said. Inuyasha turned away from Hojo to look at Kagome.

"Hey," Inuyasha responded.

" Hey Kagome, who's that?" Amaya asked as she dropped a purple shirt into the cart.

"Hello Amaya. Oh this is my boyfriend,Hojo," Kagome said. Hojo gave them a smile and a wave.

"Boyfriend? !" the girls shouted as Inuyasha let out a small growl. Kagome laughed and nodded her head.

"Why are you guys acting so surprised? " Kagome asked.

"I thought you were a nun," Amaya replied. Kagome rolled her eyes at in response.

"Thanks Amaya," Kagome mumbled as she unwrapped her arms from around Kiere. Amaya smiled at her in response. The man behind Kagome phone started to ring. He quietly excused himself and walked a few feet away from them.

"What are you doing here kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her. Kagome blushed a little and said, "I was just looking for a few shirts to wear with my suits." Inuyasha nodded before telling his kids to go find some more clothes. Kiere gave Kagome's waist a squeeze before following her sister. Kagome and Inuyasha looked in the girl's direction before turning around to face each other.

"So that's your boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Kagome asked with a smirk. Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Hardly. You could have done a lot better, " he said.

"Oh really? And who could be so much better than him? Kagome asked as she walked closer towards him with her arms crossed over her chest. She stopped when she was a few feet away from him.

"Who Inuyasha? " Kagome asked as she took another step closer to him.

"Me," Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome looked up at him with misty eyes.

"Really?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha bent his face closer to hers. He grunted in response.

"Prove it," she mumbled as Inuyash's lips were a hair apart.

"Kagome..Oh! Am I interrupting something," Hojo said as he looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. They quickly snapped back into reality and pulled away from each other quickly while blushing.

"No," Inuyasha said as he looked in the direction his kids went. Kagome walked towards Hojo.

"Was that the office?"Kagome asked.

"Yeah. So I have to cut this date short,"Hojo replied with a sad smile.

"It's okay. I'll see you when you get home,"Kagome said. Hojo nodded and gave her a kiss on the check before walking away. Kagome looked in the direction Hojo was walking in when she felt Inuyasha's body against her back.

"Yup. I'm such much better,"Inuyasha whispered in her ear before turning around and walking in the direction his kids went. Kagome blushed at Inuyasha's comment.

"Maybe you are Inuyasha, "Kagome mumbled before walking in the direction he walked in.

**With Inuyasha and the girls:**

"You girls want all these clothes?"Inuyasha asked with a raised brow as the cart was filled with different colors shirts, dresses, pants, and skirts.

"Duh dad," Amaya said with a smirk. Inuyasha growled at the smug look on her face.

"You girls need help trying on the clothes?"Kagome asked as she walked up behind Inuyasha.

"Yes," Kiere responded excitedly.

"Okay, but pick out only the top seven outfits you like the most,"Kagome said.

"Only seven?" Kiere asked with a pout.

"Yes. And maybe next week we can get the rest of the clothes. How does that sound?"Kagome asked as she looked down at them. The girls nodded and picked out their top seven favorite outfit.

"Why don't you go look for some ties or suits,"Kagome suggested to him.

"You sure?"Inuyasha asked.

"Positive. The girls and I are going to be just fine,"Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha nodded before telling the girls he would be right back. The girls nodded in response as Inuyasha walked off. The girls told Kagome that they had picked their top choice of clothes. Kagome told them to go to the dressing room.

**With Inuyasha:**

"Looks like someone was flirting,"Miroku said from over the phone. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in response as he looked at a blue tie. After Kagome told him to go shopping himself, he had call Miroku to tell him about what happen between him and Kagome.

"Tell me what I should do,"Inuyasha said as he picked up another tie.

"Well my friend, when a man loves a woman-,"Miroku started.

"Shut up,"Inuyasha said as he grabbed another tie before walking to the shirt section of the store.

"I'm telling you man, she likes you," Miroku said from the other side of the phone a he rocked his son to sleep.

"And what if she doesn't? What should I say to her, 'Hey Kagome, I've liked you for a long time, wait no, I'm in lo've with you. So what do you say, let's go out?'" Inuyasha said as he picked up a black muscle shirt.

"Well you could,"Miroku responded.

"Right, "Inuyasha replied with sarcasm in his voice. Miroku laughed but stopped when he saw his son stir.

"Hey Inuyasha. I'll call you later, I'm about to put Kautso to sleep and make the girls something to eat,"Miroku replied.

"Where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up a blue muscle shirt.

"At her parent's house,"Miroku replied as he climbed up the stairs to the second floor.

"Ohh. Guess I'll talk to you later. Bye,"Inuyasha said.

"Bye,"Miroku responded. Inuyasha ended the call be for continuing shopping for himself.

**With Kagome and the girls:**

"Okay girls. When you're done, I'll be right next door in the dress section,"Kagome said.

"Okay, " they responded from behind the smiled and pushed the cart towards the dress section.

A minute later:

"Amaya,"Kiere said as she knocked on her dressing room door.

"What? " she asked as she open her door in her normal clothes.

"Did you see how close dad and Kagome were earlier? " Kiere asked.

"Yeah. It look like they were about to kiss,"Amaya said. They both smiled at each other in response.

"Kagome's so going to be our stepmother, " Amaya said. Kiere smiled in response.

"Kagome's going to be your what?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up behind to his daughters. Amaya was about to responded but Kiere beat her to it.

"Nothing daddy,"Kiere replied with a smile. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at them but realized his secretary wasn't there.

"Where's Kagome? "Inuyasha asked his daughters.

"Right here," Kagome said while pushing the cart towards them.

"Geesh Kagome. I expected you to watch my kids,"Inuyasha responded as he put his clothes into his cart. Kagome rolled her eyes in response.

"Did you get everything?"Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"We are about to check out. Did you get everything that you needed?"Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded in started to stir the cart towards the check out area. The girls followed then Inuyasha.

When Kagome got to the check out counter she started to put Inuyasha and the girls' clothes up on the counter while leaving her clothes in the cart.

"You know you can put your stuff up to right?"Inuyasha said as he stood in front of the cashier.

"I can pay for my own stuff," Kagome said as she stood up.

"If you don't put your stuff up there, I'm giving you extra work on Monday," Inuyasha responded. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before adding her clothes along with the pile. The girls giggled as they watched their father and his secretary.

"That will be $481.57 sir," the teenage cashier said. Inuyasha pulled his credit card out his wallet and handed it to the cashier. The cashier took the card, swiped it, then handed it back to Inuyasha. The teenager gave Inuyasha his receipt and told them to have a good day.

Inuyasha, Kagome,and the girls walked to his car. Once they got by the car, the girls automatically ran to the back seat.

"Thanks for the help girls,"Inuyasha yelled as he popped the trunk of his red hyundai escape. Kagome giggled as she helped Inuyasha put the bags into the trunk. After all his bags were in the trunk, Inuyasha closed the trunk and turned around to look at Kagome.

"Thanks for helping the girls get clothes today, " Inuyasha said as he looked into her blue eyes.

"You're welcome,"Kagome responded. They stood there staring in at each other eyes before Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

'This feels so right,'Kagome thought.

'Kami she smells good,' he thought as he buried his noses into her hair. They stood their wrapped in each other arms for a minute before Kagome slowly pulled away.

"Thanks for buying my clothes," Kagome said awkwardly as she stood a few feet away from Inuyasha. He nodded in response.

"See you at work on Monday, " Kagome said.

"Bye," Inuyasha responded with a smirk. Kagome smiled at him, stood on her tip toes, and gave him a kiss on his right cheek before turning around, grabbing the cart, and walking in the direction of her car. Inuyasha touched his right cheek and smiled in response.

**With the girls:**

"Did you see that?!"Kiere asked excitedly. Amaya nodded happily as they watch their father's secretary walk away. Their father stood outside for a second before getting into the car. He buckled his seat belt, turned the car on then looked at the girls with a smile on his face.

"You girls ready to go home?" He asked. The girls smiled at him before buckling up the own seatbelt.

**At night:**

Ring.. Ring...Ring...

" I got it," Kiere said as she grabbed the phone, set it in the middle of the kitchen table, and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Kiere said as she took her seat.

"Hello girls," a woman said from over the phone.

"Hi mommy!"Kiere said happily.

"Hi mom," Amaya said as she flipped through a magazine.

"How's you're trip?" Kiere asked as she looked at her father who was putting dishes into the dishwasher.

"Good. Naraku and I are having went parasailing, rock climbing, and surfing today," the woman said.

"Have you guys talked to Karla yet?"Amaya asked as she tore a page out of the magazine.

"Yeah. She just babble a little," the women responded.

"Hey dad, can we go see Karla at aunt Keade's tomorrow?" Amaya asked as she looked at her father, who closed the door to the dishwasher.

"Sure, but it's about time for you girls to be going to bed," Inuyasha said as he walked towards the table they were sitting at.

"Aww daddy. Can we talk to mommy for a few more minutes? "Kiere ask while giving him puppy eyes. Inuyasha sighed but nodded.

"But only for ten more minutes then you girls are off to bed,"Inuyasha said as he took a seat next to her. Kiere smiled and kissed him on the cheek in response.

"What did you girls do today?" The woman asked.

"We went shopping and met Kagome there. She helped us pick out and try on our clothes," Kiere said excitedly.

"Oh, that was nice of her,"the woman responded. The girls told their mother about their week and what they did.

"Okay girls, time for bed,"Inuyasha said as he helped Kiere out her seat.

"Fine," Kiere said with a pout.

"Bye mommy," Kiere told the woman.

"Bye mom,"Amaya said as she got out of her chair.

"Goodnight girls. Give Karla a kiss from mommy tomorrow. Okay?" the woman replied.

" mom,"Amaya responded as her and her younger sister walked out the kitchen.

"Inuyasha," the woman said.

"Kikyo," he replied.

"So Kagome, " Kikyo said with entertainment in her voice.

"What about her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Seems like you two are getting closer,"Kikyo replied as she looked at her new husband who walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah, "Inuyasha mumbled.

"Are you going to confess to her, your undying love that you have for her. That undying love that ruin us,"Kikyo whispered the last part as she watched her husband put on some pajamas pants.

"Get the hell over it, okay? What happen in the past will stay in the past. I'm moving on and you definitely moved on. Just enjoy the kids and husband you have,"Inuyasha said. His ears twitched when he heard one of the girls coming down the stairs.

"I will,"Kikyo said as Naraku crawled in the bed next to her.

"I'll talk to the girls tomorrow, "she said.

"Okay. Bye, " Inuyasha said before ending the call.

"Bye,"Kikyo whispered before hanging the phone up.

"Did you enjoy the event we did today?"Naraku asked as Kikyo got comfortable in bed.

"Yeah. Goodnight Naraku,"Kikyo said.

"Goodnight, " Naraku said with a yawn as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Inuyasha' Kikyo thought with a sad smile.

**With Inuyasha after the girls are asleep:**

"I'm going to move on,"Inuyasha said as he washed his face.

"I'm going to ask Kagome out for lunch tomorrow and I'm not taking no for an answer, " he said with a smile.

**Across town:**

"Hojo stop!" a woman screamed.

"No kagome. If you want to be a who're, I'll show you how a whore gets punished, " Hojo said as he threw Kagome on the floor and took off his belt.

**Whoa.! didn't except that right. to everyone who has favorites, read, follow, and reviewed my story. love ya!.**

**I will be replacing this chapter once my beta reader sends me the new copy. Wanted to update for you guys so you didn't think I was dead. lol.**

**sorry I haven't update in a while, been busy and I'm trying to type my story on my phone which is hard since it always wants to do auto-correct. **

**Also there is a poll on my that out and vote, vote, vote!. lol. But there are some good summaries on there. And I will be adding more.^-^.**

**The next chapter to 'The Mob Life' should be up by late Friday or early Saturday if my profile is working that day... Aka lot of drama is going to happen. So read my that.:).**

**I provably should be going to sleep... got school tomorrow and is very cranky in the morning. true.^-^.**

**Bye! see ya next time... ( which should be soon :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Hurt

Kagome put make up on her left cheek to cover up the scratch. She sighed when she closed the case to the make up. ( sorry... don't know that much about make up).

"Why do I let him do that to me?" Kagome asked as she checked herself one more time in the mirror before walking out the bathroom and grabbing her work stuff.

"Hojo, I'm leaving," Kagome said as she stood in the bedroom door frame. Kagome sighed and walked out the room.

"I hope he isn't late to work," Kagome said as she stepped over glass on her way to the door.

"Mabye I shouldn't have hit him with the champagne bottle," Kagome said as she grabbed her umbrella.

"But then again he wanted to start another argurement. And I did want us to have a nice dinner since he acted the way he did on Saturday," Kagome mumbled as she open the door and walked out.

**With Inuyasha:**

"Bye daddy. Bye Amaya," Kiere said as Inuyasha handed her her backpack and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Be good," Inuyasha said. Kiere nodded and ran towards her teacher who was watching the kids play at the playground. Once Inuyasha was sure she was under her teacher supervision, he got in the car and drove Amaya to elementary school.

Eight minutes later:

"Behave today," Inuyasha told his oldest rolled her eyes.

"Bye dad," Amaya said as she bent her head down so Inuyasha could kiss her head.

"Have a good day," he said as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out the car. When Inuyasha saw her walk into the building with the other kids, he drove to work.

Fifteen minutes later:

"Hold the elevator," Inuyasha said as the eleveator was about to close. He didn't feel like walking up the stairs todau. A small hand did as he instructed.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as the elevator doors open revealing Kagome.

"Hi," Kagome said with a smile.

"Hello," Inuyasha responded with a smirk as he walked into the elevator with his brief case in hand.

'Fuck, she looks sexy,' Inuyasha thought as he looked at Kagome's tight knee length purple skirt. She also wore a jacket to match with a white camisa underneath.

"How was your weekend?" Inuyasha asked.

"Good. I got to spend me my Saturday with two beautiful young ladies and their awesome father. How about you?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"Well I got to see and spend a little time with a sexy and smart woman," Inuyasha responded with a smile. Kagome lightly blushed but smiled in response.

"Did you enjoy your time with her?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, but I was sad that I didn't get to spend more time with her," Inuyasha said as he walked closer to her.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Kagome asked as she walked closer to him.

"Take her out for lunch," Inuyasha said.

"Sounds nice," Kagome replied.

"What did you think she will say?" Inuyasha asked as the elevator doors open.

"To meet her at Raopol at eleven," Kagome replied with a smirk as she walked out the elevator. Inuyasha grin and walked out the elevator too.

**With Kagome:**

"Sango! Pick up," Kagome mumbled into the phone as she set her bag on her couch.

"Hello," Sango said as she answered the phone while warming up a bottle for her son.

"Guess what just happen," Kagome said excitedly.

"What?" Sango askes as she pushed thirty seconds into the microwave.

"Inuyasha asked me out for lunch," Kagome squealed as she sat behind her desk.

"Really! When?" Sango asked excitedly.

"A few minutes ago, in the elevator," Kagome said with a smile.

"Tell me deatils," Sango responded as she grabbed the bottle out the open her mouth to responded when Yura stuck her head into her office.

"Inu No Taisho wants to speak with you about last week product," Yura said.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Just went to a meeting with Koga," Yura replied. Kagome sighed and told her she would be there in five minutes. Yura nodded before closing the door.

"I'll tell you later. I have to go do my job now,"Kagome said as she picked up a folder and pen off her desk. Sango laughed and said okay before ending the call.

After Sango hanged up, she immediately called her husband.

"Yes my lovely wife," Miroku said as he closed the door to his office.

"Have you seen Inuyasha today?" Sango asked she walked out the kitchen with her son's bottle and up the stairs to his nursey. The twin girls were already at pre-school.

"No why?" he said as he sat behind his desk.

"He just asked Kagome out for lunch," Sango said excitedly.

"Oh really. I'll be sure to tease him about it later. Wait, isn't she dating someone?" Miroku responded as he picked up a sticky note.

"Yes. But that can change. She's not really into him," Sango said as she put the phone on speaker and set it on the table next to the crib.

"Hi baby," Sango said with a smile as she picked hers and Miroku's one year old son up. She cradle him in her arms as she reached over and grabbed his bottle and feed him.

"Do you think they'll get together anytime soon?" Miroku asked as he realized he had a meeting in ten minutes.

"Duh. Why wouldn't them?" Sango said as she looked down at her son.

"Do you know how long it's taking for them to confess that they like each other," Miroku said.

"Good point. Anyway I'll talk to you later. Got to go to a meeting," Miroku responded.

"Okay, love you," Sango said.

"Love you too my sweet," Miroku rolled her eyes and hanged up.

"You're dad's an idiot sweety," Sango told her son who continue to drink his milk.

**With Inuyasha (a couple of hours later):**

"Why are you so happy?" Miroku asked with a grin as he looked at his friend who was smiling while signing a document.

"I'm going out for lunch," Inuyasha responded as he put his pen down.

"With your secretary,"Miroku replied with a smirk. Inuyasha glanced up at him.

"How did you know that?" He asked as he stood up and grabbed his suit jacket from behind his chair.

"A little birdy told a bee that told me," Miroku responded. Inuyasha raised a brow as he put on his jacket.

"Kagome told Sango who told me," Miroku explained. Inuyasha nodded in response as he patted his pockets for his wallet.

"Did she sound excited?" Inuyasha asked as he detected his wallet then grabbed his car keys.

"Very," Miroku replied. Inuyasha smirked in response as he started to walk towards the door.

"Don't do anything I would do,"Miroku said as Inuyasha open the door. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked out his office.

**At the resturant:**

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at his watch again.

"Where's is she. Probably forgot," Inuyasha mumbled as he took a sip of his water. Kagome was ten minutes late. Inuyasha sighed again but smiled when he saw Kagome rushing into the resturant with a waiter following behind her.

"Sorry I'm late," Kagome said as she sat down and set her purse on the floor next to her.

"Here you are ma'am," the waiter said before walking away.

"Sorry I was late. Your father, I, and Bankotsu were discussing the new product for next month. And I had to remind them that I had to go to lunch," Kagome said. As she took a sip of her water. Inuyasha chuckled a little. His father was a workaholic.

"It's okay. I already ordered for us, is that alright?" Inuyasha said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah. So how's your day?" Kagome asked as she took another sip of his water.

Fifteen minutea later:

"Hahaha. No way," Kagome said between giggles as she finished eating her spaghetti and meatballs.

"Yes. Amaya got my looks and attitude," Inuyasha said proudly. Kagome shook her head as she wiped her mouth.

"Any desserts?"A waiter asked as he came up to their table and grabbed their dirty plates. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who nodded.

"Two strawberry shortcakes,"Inuyasha said.

"With whip cream on top," Kagome said after Inuyasha. The waiter smiled at them before nodding.

"So when are the kid's mother coming back?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Tomorrow. Enough about me and the kids, tell me more about you," Inuyasha said as he looked Kagome in the eyes.

"Well, my dad's a famous business man, my mom's a English teacher, and my brother's in his last year of college," Kagome said.

"What does your father sell?" Inuyasha ask.

"The stuff we sell, like t.v.'s, computers, and hard drives," Kagome explained as the waiter set down two plates.

"How are you and Hojo?" Inuyasha asked as he fisted one of his hands underneath the table.

"Good. But I'm about to break up with him," Kagome replied before taking a bite of her shortcake.

'Yes!' Inuyasha thought but had to remain a serious face.

"Ohh. Why?" Inuyasha asked as he took a bite of his shortcake, getting some whip cream on the corner of his mouth.

"Uhhh. There are many reasons why but I just don't passion or anything for him. I don't see a future for us," Kagome replied.

'And he's very abusing,' she thought. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"Plus," Kagome said and she reached over, licked her thumb, and wiped the whip cream off the corner of his mouth.

"I'm interested in some else," Kagome said as she looked up at him. Inuyasha looked at her with love and adoration in his eyes. He open his mouth, letting her thumb fall in. He sucked on it as he looked at her, Kagome bit her lip and started to lean closer towards him. Inuyasha released Kagome's thumb and leaned closer. Their lips were 3 inches apart

2 inches

1inch

Then zero. They closed their eyes at the feeling on each other lips.

"Mmm," Kagome moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He was about to grab the back of her head when his phone started to ring. He groan before pulling his head away. Kagome open her eyes and blushed as she leaned back in her seat.

"Hello," Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, it's Amaya school again," Miroku said. Inuyasha sighed and told him, that he will be there to pick her up. Inuyasha ended the call and looked at Kagome with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry, I have to go. It's Amaya again," Inuyasha replied.

"It's okay. Maybe we can go out again like tomorrow night," Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha nodded and smirk as he got up and out his seat.

"That sounds good wench," Inuyasha said as he grabbed his wallet and threw down three twenties.

"I probably won't go back to the office. So just cancel all my meetings,"Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded in response.

"Bye," Kagome said as he walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"Bye, call me if you need anything," Inuyasha said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before releasing her and walking towards the doors of the restaurant. Kagome let out a happy sigh before touching her lips.

**With kagome (later on that night.. so around 7) :**

"But Sango that kiss, it was everything that I wanted. It showed passion, love, and compassion," Kagome said as she put her key into the keyhole of her apartment.

"What about Hojo?" Sango asked as she helped her daughter,Kime, put on her Hello Kitty pajama shirt.

"I'm going to break up with him tonight. Hey, I'll call you when I get situate," Kagome told him.

"Alright. Bye kagz,"Sango said.

"Bye," Kagome responded before ending the call.

"Hello," Kagome called out as she open the door and walked into the apartment. She closed the door and walked into the living room, where she saw Hojo sitting at.

"Hojo! Why are you in the dark, you scared me," Kagome said as she turned the light switch on.

"Where were you?" Hojo asked as he stood up.

"At work. I had some documents to fill out," Kagome replied as she put her purse and bag on the couch.

"Look Hojo, I don't think you and I are going to work out. We should break up," Kagome said. Hojo started laughing.

"You're funny Kagome," Hojo said as he started to walk towards her. Kagome raised an brow.

"You and me will also be together," Hojo said as he grabbed her elbows.

"Let me go,"Kagome responded as she tried to yank her elbows out his hold. He tighten his hold.

" I said, let me go!" Kagome yelled as she kicked him in the shin. Hojo released his hold and slapped Kagome across the face. Kagome held her cheek before turning around and slapping him too.

"You bitch!" Hojo roared as he lunged at her.

**With Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha and his daughters were sitting on the couch watching t.v. when his phone started to ring.

"Hello," Inuyadha said as Kiere snuggled into his side.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he mouthed to Amaya to call their aunt.

"It's Hojo. I told (hiccup)him to(sob) stop(sob) and he didn't and...and..(sob)" Kagome sobbed over the phone.

"I'll be there in a few. Where are you at?"

"Apartment 4c at likons ave. Please hurry,"Kagome whispered.

"Okay," Inuyasha responded. He heard Kagome click off before he did.

"What happen?" Inuyasha mumbled before turning to Kiere who looked up at him. He was about to speak when Amaya walked back into the living room.

"Aunt Kaede said she will be here in five minutes with Karla," Amaya said. Inuyasha nodded and told them to change in their pajamas. They did as they were told. Inuyasha sighed as he grabbed his phone and car keys from the coffee table.

Ding Dong...Ding Dong

Inuyasha walked to the door and open it revealing a woman with black hair carrying a baby with black hair and red eyes.

"You came here quick," Inuyasha said as he closed the door after she walked in. The woman walked into the living room and set the baby bag on the couch.

"Amaya told me to come quickly. Something about a girl," Kaede said as she rubbed the baby's back.

"Yeah. I'll tell you later,"Inuyasha said before yelling.

"Girls, I'll be back. Behave."

"Okay," he heard them yell.

"Thanks Kaede," Inuyasha said before walking out the living room.

Ten minutes later:

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he knocked on the door causing the door slowly open. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and walked into the apartment which was deatroyed. There was broken glass on the floor, the couches was turned over, on its side and the thing that pained Inuyasha the most was the amount of blood on the smelled that some of it was Hojo's but most of it was Kagome's.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out. He heard Kagome sniffing from the back. He quickly walked to the back and open a door.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. He heard Kagome sniffing. He saw that the bed was messed up and there was holes and scratches on the wall.

"It hurts,"He heard Kagome whisper from the other side of the bed. He walked to the other side of the bed and his eyes flashed red.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he got on his knees and -

**Thanks for all my reviewers, followers, and favoritorsk (lol^-^)**

**Ahhh. left you guys hanging.^-^. What did Inuyasha do? How bad is Kagome hurt? So much suspense!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**There is a poll on my profile... Vote for which summary interset you the most.:)**

**Check out my other story 'The Mob Life':D**

**Really don't want to go to school today...So many annoying people _**

**I was going to post this up yesterday but my fanfiction wasn't work..again. .So I posted it right now so I could be happy when I get out of school.^-^**

**Until next time^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lucky

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he got on his knees and touched Kagome's bruised face. She had two black eyes, her lip was busted and bleeding, and there were sereval scratches on face.

"What did he do to you," Inuyasha questioned as he ran a finger down her face. She was in a fetal position.

"I guess I got what was coming to me," Kagome whispered with a sad smile.

"Don't you ever say that," Inuyadha told her.

"It hurts Yash," Kagome said.

"Let's go get you some help," He responded. Kagome open her swollen eyes and looked at him. Inuyasha saw the trust in her blue eyes. He slowly bent down and picked her up.

"Ahh," Kagome hissed.

"What is it?"Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her.

"It hurts so much," Kagome said as tears ran down her cheek. He looked at her ribs and saw that one was poking out a little. She also has some glass stuck in her legs and arms.

"Trust me. Everything is going to be okay," he said. Kagome nodded as she laid her head on his chest. Inuyasha slowly walked out her room, down the hall, past the living room, and out the door.

**At the hospital:**

"I need help" Inuyasha yelled as he ran through the doors of the emergency room with Kagome in his arms. A nurse and doctor looked at him and quickly rushed into action when they saw the condition Kagome was in.

"Is she conscious? How did she get these wounds?" The doctor asked as he put his stethoscope on Kagome's chest.

"Yes she's conscious. She has a rib or two that are broken. And from her boyfriend," Inuyadha replied.

"What's the patient's name?" The nurse asked as she wrote something down on a clip board.

"Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha responded. The doctor began to check and examine Kagome's face.

"Can you call my family?" Kagome asked as she open her eyes. Inuyasha looked at the nurse who nodded. Two male nurses rushed into the emergency room with a strecher. Inuyasha slowly set Kagome down on the strecher. He bent down and kissed her head.

"I'll be here," he said. Kagome looked at him, grabbed his hand, and squeezed it before releasing it. He smiled down at her before letting the nurses and doctor run back behind the double doors. He sighed before taking a seat in the emergency room. He pulled his phone out and called Kaede.

"Hello,"Kaede said.

"Hey Kaede. Are the girls asleep?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yes. Like angels. How's your friend?" She asked as she turned the t.v.

"Horrible. She was getting abusive and I feel so stupid for not seeing it,"Inuyasha said.

"Don't beat yourself up Inuyasha," Kaede said as she listen to her former brother-in-law. Inuyasha sighed and looked up as the entrance to the emergency room open revealing a black and brown haired couple.

"Kaede, I'm going to have to call you back," Inuyasha said as he watched the couple hurriedly rush to the desk.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything," Kaede said.

"Okay," Inuyasha responded as he ended the call. He put his phone in his back pocket and started to walk towards the couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said causing them to turn around.

"Yes and who are you?"The man asked as he looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a little taller.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," Inuyasha said as he helf his hand out. The man raised his black eyebrow as he shook Inuyasha's hand. The woman did the same.

"I brought Kagome here," Inuyasha said.

"What happen to her?" The woman with brown haired asked.

"Her boyfriend was abusing her," Inuyasha replied. The woman gasped and held her hands to her mouth.

"Was it bad?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Inuyasha sadly nodded. The woman gasped again and tears started to form in her eyes. Her husband wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"How long was that bastard abusing my daughter?" Mr. Higurashi asked.

"I'm not sure,"Inuyasha replied man nodded in response before looking down at his wife.

"Excuse me," a small women with black hair said. The trio turned around and looked at her.

"You can see Kagome now. She's in room 17b" the women said. The parent's of Kagome quickly ran to see their daughter. Inuyasha turned to the small woman who raised a brow at him.

"Inuyasha what happen to Kagome? Where are the kids?"The woman asked Inuyasha.

"Whoa! Calm down Rin. The kids are with Kaede. It was her boyfriend,"Inuyasha said.

"Hojo. He wouldn't hurt a fly," Rin said in disbelief

"But he would hit a woman. Kagome called me. She sounded so broken," he said. Rin let out a sad sigh.

"Go comfort your girlfriend Yashie," Rin replied. Inuyasha blushed and rolled his eyes. He gave her a hug before walking through the double doors.

Inuyasha walked down the hallway. When he made it to her room, he slowly open the door. Kagome's head was in her mother's chest while her father stood on the other side of the bed.

"I'm so sorry mom," Kagime sobbed into her mother's chest.

"Shhh 's okay. You're safe now," she whispered as she rocked her back in forward. Kagome sobbed turned into hiccups.

"Better?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she ran her fingers through his hair. Kagome nodded as she sat up. She looked up and saw Inuyasha standing at the door.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with a weak smile, trying not to bust her lip and make it bleed again.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked as he stood in front of her.

"Like crap," Kagome responded.

" You look like it too," Inuyasha with a joking tone in his voice.

"Shut up. I know I do," Kagome said with a sigh.

"No you don't. You look beautiful," he confessed. Kagome blushed and mumbled a thank you as she ran her fingers through her hair. Inuyasha smirked at her. Kagome's parents looked at the two. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her husband who looked back at her. Mr. Higurashi cleared his throat, catching Kagome's attention.

"Oh. Inuyasha this is my father, Makoto and that's my mom, Korari," Kagome said as she pointed at each parent.

"Mom and dad, that's Inuyasha Takahashi. He's my boss," Kagome said.

"Nice to meet you," Korari said. Makoto just nodded at him.

"Nice to meet you too,"Inuyasha replied.

"So you two are really close since you called him for help. Hmmm Kagome?"Makoto said as he looked between his daughter and her boss. He got his response by the blushes on their faces.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled.

"Wait, is this the guy who you said that you want to ma-" Mrs. Higurashi started but Kagome interuprted her.

"Yes mom. Gosh. You guys are so embrassing," Kagome said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her parents laughed at Kagome and Inuyasha's face.

Their laughter was interuprted by a knock on the door. The door opened revealing a police officer. He nodded at the people in the room before turning back to Kagome.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi. I'm Officer Renkotsu I will like to discuss with you about the incident that happen this evening. If that is okay with you," the bald man said. Kagome looked at her parents then Inuyasha who took a seat next to her, on the side her mother was on. Kagome nodded then sighed.

_**Flashback:**_

Hojo lunged at Kagome tackling her down to the floor.

"Got off of me!" Kagome said as she reached for the lap on the table and smashed it on top of his head.

"You bitch!" He yelled as he cradle his head. Kagome quickly crawled from underneath him. She was almost out from being underneath him but he grabbed her foot.

"You're not going anywhere Kagome," Hojo said. Kagome bend her leg and kicked him in his nose causing it to start bleed. He lifted his left hand to his bleeding nose but kept his right hand on her foot.

"No stop!" Kagome yelled as she tried to crawl away but he dragged her towards him.

"Now you're going to pay," Hojo said as he grabbed a piece of the broken lap and ranked it down her arm.

"No! Please stop," Kagome yelled with tears running down her face.

"Shut up you slut," He said as he punched her in her right eye.

"First you act like a stupid slut who can't keep her legs closed," Hojo said as he slapped her across the face. Kagome could taste blood in her mouth.

"Then you want to break up with me," he said as he wrapped his arm around her neck. Kagome couldn't breathe.

"If I can't have you. I'm sure as hell not letting that half breed have you,"Hojo said, tighting his hands around her neck. Kagome reached her hands out towards his face to claw at his eyes. She made a few scratches on his eyes and face before going unconscious.

_**End of flashback:**_

"And that's what I remeber," Kagome finished as she laid her head in her mother's chest. Her father rubbed her back while Inuyasha grabbed her hand for support.

"And how did you get here?" Renkotsu asked as he wrote something into his notepad

"I woke in my bedroom and called Inuyasha for help," Kagome said while pointing at Inuyasha. Renkotsu looked at Inuyasha before nodding.

"Did he raped you?" Renkotsu asked.

"No. The doctor said they were no sexual contact or tearing," Kagome said. She looked down at Inuyasha who squeezed her hand.

"How long has Hojo, been abusing you?" he asked.

"Three months," Kagome said ashamedfully.

"Constantly?" Renkotsu asked as he looked at her. Kagome shook her head no.

"Only when he has a bad day or he thinks I'm cheating on him," Kagome responded.

"Do you fight back?" he asked.

"As much as I can," Kagome said with a tired sigh.

"Thank Ms. Higurashi. I will call you down to the station if I need any more answers. Here's my card if you need any help or you come into contact with Hojo," Renkotsu said as he handed Kagome his business card. Kagome took. Renkotsu nodded at the family and friend before walking out the door.

"This is all my fault," Kagome mumbled.

"No it's not dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she gave her daughter a kiss on the head.

"Why don't you get some sleep dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as Kagome laid her head on the pillow. Kagome nodded in response.

"We'll be right outside dear," Mr. Higurashi said as he gave his daughter a kiss on the head. Mrs. Higurashi did the same before they walked out the room.

Inuyasha glanced at his secretary who was looking up at the wall.

"While he was beating me, I wish he would've killed me,"Kagome whispered. Inuyasha tensed in response. He got up and looked at Kagome.

"Don't you ever say that,"Inuyasha said.

"Why? What do I have to look forward in life? People looking at me in ashame or with sympathy in their eyes because they feel bad for me?"Kagome asked as she looked at the bed sheets that were clutched in her hands. Inuyasha's eyes soften as he sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed her hands making her watery eyes look up at him.

"You are a beautiful, smart, sassy, fierce, young lady,"Inuyasha said as he wiped the tears that feel down her cheek. Kagome looked up at him as he rearranged her hair.

"Kiere,Amaya,Sango,Miroku, your parents, everyone is so lucky to have you in their lives," he said as he scooted closer to her.

"I'm very lucky to have you in my life," he said as he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Kagome cried at all the passion, love, respect, and trust that was poured into the kiss.

A minute later,Inuyasha pulled back for air and leaned his head against her.

"So very lucky," he whispered. Kagome lightly bit her lip as she looked into his golden eyes.

" really loves her," Mrs. Higurashi said as she placed her hand over her heart. Mr. Higurashi rolled his eyes and looked at his daughter and her boss. Inuyasha was now laying Kagome back in bed. He was about to leave when Kagome whispered something to him and moved over on the bed. Inuyasha smiled as he got in the bed with her.

Mr. Higurashi was about to stop them when his wife dragged him away from the door.

"Come on honey. We'll talk to them tomorrow," Mrs. Higurashi said as she wrapped her arms around him. Mr. Higurashi mumbled something underneath his breath as he followed his wife guidance.

_**The next day:**_

"Hi girls," Inuyasha whispered as Kagome snuggled onto his chest.

"Hey daddy. Is Kagome okay?" Kiere asked as her aunt tied her shoe.

"Yeah. She's okay. She might come stay with us for a while. Is that okay?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome smiled in her sleep.

"Yes it is!"Kiere screamed. Inuyasha winced and pulled the phone away from his doggy ears.

"Ask Amaya too,"Inuyasha said as Kagome open her blue eyes.

"Yeah. It's cool dad,"Amaya responded as she grabbed her backpack.

"Good. Have fun at school today. And Amaya if you get in trouble today, you will be grounded. Understand?"Inuyasha said as Kagome streched.

"But dad-"Amaya complain.

"Do you understand," he said as he got off the bed.

"Yes," Amaya mumbled.

"Good. I'll see you girls when you come home after school. Love you," he said.

"Love you too," they responded. Inuyasha smiled before ending the call.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he helped her sit up.

"Better than yesterday," Kagome said with a smile. Her lip had healed a little. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"So I heard I would be staying with you," Kagome said as she looked up at him.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Inuyasha said as he leaned closer to her.

"No," Kagome gasped. Inuyasha smirked and captured her lips.

"Mmm," Kagome moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He grabbed her around the waist.

"Kagome are you- oh dear!" Mrs. Higurashi squealed as she walked into her daughter's room. Kagome and Inuyasha quickly pulled away.

"Sorry Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Mrs. Higurashi giggled causing Kagome and Inuyasha to blush. She walked over to Kagome and handed her some clothes.

"Since me and you father weren't allowed to go into your apartment, we just picked you up some clothes," she said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. Kagome nodded in response.

"Where is father?" Kagome asked as she unfolded the blue shirt.

"Booking us a hotel and going to pick up Sota. We're going to stay here for a while. You can stay there too," she said.

"Mmmm Mom,Inuyasha already offered for me to stay with him,"Kagome said.

" I guess that is fine,"Mrs. Higurashi said with a small smile.

Knock...Knock...

"Hello, Kagome are you up?" A black hair doctor said as he walked into the room.

"Yes," Kagome responded.

"I would like to check your bruises and ribs one more time before you check out," he said. Kagome nodded in response.

"I'll be back," Inuyasha said. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi nodded in response. Inuyasha walked past the doctor and out the door.

He leaned against the wall and called his brother.

"Hello," a deep voice said.

"Sesshomaru, tell dad that Kagome and I won't be at work for a couple of days," Inuyasha said.

"I already told him. Rin told me what happen last time," Sesshomaru said as he grabbed a folder from his secretary.

"I see. Just get someone to drop our work off at my house," Inuyasha responded.

"Will do little brother. So Kagome's staying at your house during her recovery," Sesshomaru replied as he open the folder.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

"Just don't get her pregnant while she's there," Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Inuyasha said with a blush.

"But you should get her pregnant, Kiere needs someone to play with," Sesshomaru continued.

"I'm hanging up now," Inuyasha said as he ended the call. Before he ended the call, he heard Sesshomaru's laughter.

Inuyasha put his phone in his pocket, and walked back to Kagome's room.

"Everything looks good Kagome. Just come back and visit your doctor next week. You can go to the front desk and get check out," the doctor said.

"Thank you," Kagome said as she swung her legs over the bed. The doctor nodded before walking out the room.

"I'll go get your papers," Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked out the room. Kagome grabbed her clothes and stood up but immediately fell back on her bed.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he rushed towards her.

"My legs hurt," Kagome said. She sighed and put her blue jeans pants underneath her hospital grown. Inuyasha handed her her socks. After she put them on, Inuyasha helped, put on her black sneakers.

"Can you hand me my bra," Kagome mumbled with a blush on her face. Inuyasha nodded and blush as he reached for her blue bra that was sitting underneath her torn shirt.

He handed it to her which she gladly took. She put it on underneath her gown.

"Turn around," Kagome demanded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and did as he was told.He heard her unbutton the gown and through the gown on the bed. He slowly glanced behind him and saw the scratches and bruises on her pale back before she put the blue t-shirt on. Kagome sighed and told him that he could turn back around.

When he turned fully around, Mrs. Higurashi walked back into the room.

"The doctor prescribed you some medicine. I'll pick that up and drop it off at Inuyasha's house," Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome nodded sleeply.

"Kagome. Are you tired?" Inuyasha asked as he picked her up bridal style. Kagome yawn and nodded.

"It's probably from what the docotor gave me when he came to visit," Kagome said as she leaned agianst his chest.

"Just sign this dear and I'll get your medicine and clothes later," Mrs. Higurashi said as she handed her a clip board and pen. Kagome signed the paper then handed it back to her mother.

"We'll visit you later on tonight," Mrs. Higurashi said as she stood on her tip toes and gave her daughter a kiss on the head.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Inuyasha as he slowly walked out the room with her daughter in his arms.

"Welcome to the family Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.

_**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**_

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he unlocked the door to his house.

"Yeah," Kagome whispered.

"Maybe tomorrow, we can got out to eat," he said.

"You don't have a problem with your date looking like a punched up rag doll," Kagome said as she looked up at walked into the house and closed the door.

"My date doesn't look like a rag doll, but a beautiful, sexy, smart, woman," Inuyasha responded with a smirk. Kagome blushed in giggled in response. He looked down at her and captured her lips (he's still holding her bridal style). Kagome bit his lip causing him to groan. His ears twitched when he heard a gasp. He broke the kiss to look at the person who was in his house. He raised his brow at the person in his house.

"Kikyo? What are you doing here?"

**Hey guys! Thank you for everyone who favorited, reviwed, and followed this story. Love you all!^-^.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.: )**

**Support my other story, 'The Mob Life.' Alot of drama is coming in it soon:D**

**Also vote on my poll. Vote vote vote!**

** . My family thinks it's cool to ignore(it's not but ohh well)**

**My teacher(s) are making me mad... messing with my grade and all. If you don't know already, I'm a huge nerd.^-^.**

**My "friends" from school are not really excited like I am about reading and writing fanfiction... so I really don't tell them about my stories that much but I tell you guys because I know you are excited about my writing. So for that thank you and I love ya! You guys are my true .^-^**

**But anyway... more interseting stuff will happen. How will Kagome and Kikyo react to meeting each other in person?**

**Bye Bye my fans! See ya next time ^-^.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Always

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked again.

" I came back to see my kids. Who's that?" Kikyo asked but already knew who she was.

"My secretary. You remember Kagome, right?" Inuyasha said as he started to walk towards the stairs.

"Yeah how can I forget," Kikyo said as Inuyasha walked past her and up the stairs.

" The woman who ruined our marriage," Kikyo whispered as she watched her ex husband walked up the stairs with his secretary.

**With Inuyasha:**

" I can't believe you make millions, but live in a average house like this," Kagome said as Inuyasha walked down the hallway.

" I make billions," Inuyasha corrected with a smirk.

"Oh like that makes a difference to my point," Kagome responded as she rolled her eyes. Inuyasha chuckled and open a door with his foot. He walked in and sat her down on the bed.

"Doesn't Kikyo know that Kiere gets out of school at 11:45 and Amaya gets out at three?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha helped her take off her shoes.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled as he set her shoes down on the floor. Kagome raised a brow in response.

"So she comes here because?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha tuck her underneath the covers.

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "Sometimes she wants to talk and stuff." Kagome gave him a look.

"She wants you back," Kagome responded. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah right. She's married and has a kid with the guy. Plus I don't want her. I want some else," Inuyasha replied as he looked down at Kagome. Kagome blushed and looked the other way. Inuyasha gently grabbed her face and turned it so she was looking at him. He gave her a kiss on her bruised cheek, before laying her back on the bed.

"Get some sleep," he said as he got off the bed. Kagome nodded before closing her eyes. Inuyasha smiled down at her before walking out of HIS bedroom.

**With Kikyo: **

****Flashback****

"Hello Mrs. Takahashi," a woman with black hair said from the front desk.

"Hey Yura. Is Inuyasha here?" Kikyo asked with a smile on her face. (scary)

"Mmm, yes he is. Are you going to surprise him?" Yura asked as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"You know it," Kikyo said as she waved at Yura before walking past her and to the elevator.

When Kikyo got to Inuyasha's floor, she started to walk towards his office. She waved hello to the people who waved at her first.

When she made it to Inuyasha's office, she was about to open the door when she heard people talking.

'He's probably in a meeting,' she thought. She was about to visit her father-in-law when she heard laughter. She raised a brow and slowly open the door a crack.

His secretary, Kagome, was sitting in her husband's chair with him standing behind her with his jacket off and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Kikyo's eyes held heart break as she saw Kagome say something to Inuyasha resulting in him laughing.

"I don't know what I'll do without you, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned around and said," You'll be dead because your father killed you for ruining his company." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took his hand off her shoulder.

"So Miss Smarty-pants, you want to go out for lunch?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled down his sleeves. Before she could responded, Kikyo open the door.

"Hi," Kikyo said as she walked into the room.

"Hello Mrs. Takahashi," Kagome said as she stood up.

"Kagome," Kikyo said with a nod. There was an awkward silence.

" I'm going to be going now," Kagome said as she started to collect her stuff. Kikyo stared at her the entire time.

"No lunch?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her.

"No thank you sir. I'm just going to grab something from the cafeteria then work on your schedule for next week," Kagome responded as she walked around him.

"And I'm pretty sure you will want to have lunch with your wife anyway," Kagome said as she scotted her way out the gave a smile to Inuyasha and a nod to Kikyo before fulling leaving the room.

" Do you want to go out for lunch?" Kikyo asked with a smile as she walked towards him.

" I'm not hungry," Inuyasha mumbled as he took his seat.

"You sure?" Kikyo asked as her, smile turned into a frown.

"Positive. I'm busy," Inuyasha responded as he took his seat and grabbed a document. Kikyo clenched her hands into response.

" I guess I'll see you at home," Kikyo siaid as she looked at her husband.

" I'll be there late so just put my food in the microwave," Inuyasha mumbled as he grabbed a pen. Kikyo silently nodded and walked out the office. As Kikyo was walking to the elevator, she saw Kagome chatting with her father and brother in law. Her brother-in-law smirked at something Kagome said as her father in law laughed in response.

Kikyo stomped to the elevator that was open.

"I will not lose my family," Kikyo whispered.

****End of flashback****

"Hello Kikyo. Hello earth to Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he waved a hand in front of his ex-wife's face.

"Oh sorry. I zoned out," Kikyo said as she smiled up at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he walked out the living room and into the kitchen. Kikyo quickly followed. She watched as Inuyasha grabbed a cup then walk to the refrigerator.

" How was your honeymoon?" he asked as he pulled a pitcher of lemonade out of the refrigerator.

" It was amazing. We went scuba diving, mountain climbing, and some other stuff," Kikyo said with a smile.

"Naraku's a great guy," Kikyo said as she watched Inuyasha pour lemonade into a glass.

" Yeah he is. He's good with kids too," Inuyasha responded as he took a sip of his lemonade.

"Yeah. So why is Kagome here?" Kikyo asked.

"There was a conflict between her and her boyfriend. Well ex-boyfriend now," Inuyasha mumbled before taking another sip.

" I bet you're happy about the last part," Kikyo responded as she crossed her arms over her chest. Inuyasha set his glass down on the table and looked at her.

" Can you stop it?" Inuyasha said as he looked down at her.

"Stop what?" Kikyo asked with a innocent look in her face.

"You're little side comments about Kagome. She's a great woman. She's good with the kids. And the girls like her," Inuyasha replied.

"Maybe because they don't know that that woman has broken up their mother and father," Kikyo snapped.

"Kagome didn't ruin us. You did, when you decided to spread your legs for another man," Inuyasha retorted.

"Only because my husband wasn't giving it to me because he was too busy trying to talk and play innocent with his secretary," Kikyo replied as she poked him in the chest.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Kiere asked as she walked into the kitchen with her aunt and little sister.

Kikyo turned away from her ex-husband and looked at her daughter.

"Hi sweetie," Kikyo said as she open her arms. Kiere immediatly ran into her mother's arms.

"Hi mommy. How was your trip?" Kiere asked.

"It was good baby. Yeah, how about you go upstairs and pack some clothes so you and your sister can spend a night," Kikyo replied with a smile.

Kiere looked at her father who nodded before grabbing his cup again.

"Okay. Ohh daddy, I made Kagome something," Kiere said as she set her backpack down and open it. A minute later, Kiere pulled out a piece a paper that had a flower and sun on it. ( Now it's not artist's work since she's only.. four... she is four right? I hope . but yeah) In the middle it said Get WeLl SooN. (That's how it looks on the ) Inuyasha took the paper and smiled down at it.

"Miss Sakun helped me with the spelling," Kiere said proudly.

"I'm sure Kagome will love it," Inuyasha said.

" Can I give it to her now?" she asked as she took the paper out of her father's hand.

"Yeah if she's up. She's in my room," Inuyasha said. Kikyo clenched her fist. That did not go unoticed by her little sister.

"Okay," Kiere said as she skipped out the room with the paper in hand. Kikyo cleared her throat and walked over to sister to get her daughter.

"Hi Karla," Kikyo said with a smile on her face as she picked up her daughter. The little girl giggled in response. Inuyasha set his cup down and grabbed his daughter's backpack. Karla looked at her mother then sneezed, snot came out her nose.

"Aww poor baby. Let's go get you some tissue," Kikyo said as she walked out the kitchen with her daughter.

"Thanks you for watching the girls last night, getting them ready, and dropping them off at school," Inuyasha told Kaede.

"No probably. Tell Kikyo and the girls that I had to leave. I have to get ready for work," Kaede said. Inuyasha nodded in response. Kaede smiled at him before walking out the kitchen.

**With Kikyo:**

"There, all better," Kikyo said as she tossed he dirty tissue into the garbage. Her daughter silently babbled in response. Kikyo sighed and walked out the bathroom. She walked past Inuyasha's room where she heard talking. She back tracked her steps and looked through the little crack of the door.

"Are you really okay Kagome? You don't look so good," Kiere said as Kagome wrapped her arms around her.

"Yes I am. Your daddy saved me last night," Kagome told her.

"He did?" Kiere asked as she turned around and looked at her.

" Yup. Your daddy is my hero," Kagome replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kiere asked.

"You sure can. What is it?" Kagome said with a smile.

"Do you like my daddy? Like 'like-like' him," Kiere asked.

"Can you keep a secret," Kagome said. Kiere quickly nodded.

"I do like your daddy, a lot. Like 'like-like' him. But you can' t tell him that yet, okay?" Kagome said. Kiere quickly nodded. Kagome and Kiere wrapped their pinkies around one another.

"Pinky promise," Kagome and Kiere said with smiles on the face. They unwrapped each others pinkies. Kiere turned around and lay back into Kagome's chest.

"Kagome," Kiere said.

"Yes," Kagome said as she smoothed at her hair.

"I love you," Kiere responded.

"I love you too sweetie,"Kagome replied as she gave her a kiss on the head. Kikyo silently gasped. Her daughter turned around and looked at her mother. Kikyo quickly walked away from the door and to the bathroom. She closed the door and sat on the closed toilet seat.

"I'm losing everything," Kikyo whispered as tears ran down her face. Kikyo looked up when she felt someone wiping away her tears. She was met with little red eyes. Kikyo smiled at her daughter.

"Well at least I have you and your father," Kikyo said with a smile.

**With Kagome:**

"Kagome, can you help me pack?" Kiere asked as she got out of the bed.

"What for?" Kagome asked as she slowly got out of bed.

"I'm spending the night at mommy's," she replied. Kagome smiled at her before walking out the room with her.

"Hey, hey, hey. Aren't you suppose to be resting?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome who was holding his daughter's hand.

"I'm not that tired. I'm going to help Kiere pack," Kagome responded. Inuyasha nodded then looked at his daughter.

Do you know where your mother is at?" Inuyasha asked. Kiere sniffed then said, "In the bathroom." Inuyasha nodded in response.

"Come on Kagome," Kiere said as she dragged Kagome to her room. Kagome giggled as she followed her.

Inuyasha smiled at the scene.

'They look like mother and daughter," he thought as he started to walk down the stairs. He walked into the living room, sat on the couch, then turned on the t.v. He ignored the t.v. that was on and thought about how Kagome was there for him after he caught Kikyo cheating on him.

****Flashback****

"She just stared at me. Like she did nothing wrong. I gave her everything she wanted. I loved her. Hell I took your advice and tried to work on our marriage. And she cheats on me, in our bed, in the house we raised our kids in," Inuyasha yelled as he sweeped everything off his desk. Kagome stood by the door, watching the scene.

"Inuyasha, it's going to be okay," Kagome said as she walked towards him.

"Okay?! Everything is going to be okay? How in the hell am I suppose to tell my daughters that mommy won't be coming home mom won't be there to make them dinner, kiss their cuts, or tuck them in at night. Fucking tell me that," Inuyasha yelled as he slammed his fisted unto the table then turned around to look at the big window that was behind his desk.( They are at the office and it night time.. so it's dark outside) Kagome slowly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back.

"She fucking lied to me. She denied our love, our trust, and our marriage," Inuyasha whispered.

"What am I going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Be the best father you can be," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Will you help me if I need help?" Inuyasha asked as he laid his cheek on top of his head.

"Always," Kagome confirmed . Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"Always," Kagome whispered.

****End of flashback****

Inuyasha sighed as he flipped the channel.

"She was always there," Inuyasha whispered as he stopped the channel on a baseball game.

"I wonder if I can teach Kiere and Amaya about baseball," Inuyasha said jokily.

"I really need a son," Inuyasha mumbled. (Keep this sentence in mind^-^)

He was about to say something else when someone banged open the door.

"Inuyasha Takahashi! You have less than five seconds to open up the door before I break it down!" Sango yelled.

"Yeah Inuyasha! We want to see our friend!"Rin yelled.

"Fuck it, I'm breaking down the door!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha eyes widen and he quickly got off the couch to open up the door.

**Sorry for the long update and spelling errors.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, reads, and reviewed.^-^. Love ya!**

**Vote on my poll. I will be adding some more summaries for you guys to vote for! Vote Vote Vote!**

**Also support my other story 'The Mob Life,' ^-^.**

**This story will be getting hot and steamy soon. So be expecting . :D.**

**Also there will be more flashbacks so you can see and know what happen in the past. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**See you guys soon!^-^.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Thank You

"Nice of you to come visit," Inuyasha said as he open the door. Sango rushed pass him and up the stairs. Inuyasha looked at Rin who walked in. Inuyasha closed the door behind her and looked at her.

"Where are yours kids?" Inuyasha asked referring to Sango's also.

"With their fathers," Rin replied as she started to walk up he stairs.

"Aren't they at work?" Inuyasha asked.

"So," Rin said as she disappeared up the stairs.

Inuyasha shook his head as he walked back to the living room.

'I bet they are going crazy,' he thought.

**With the girls:**

As Rin was walking to find Sango and Kagome, she passed her neice on the way.

"Hey Kiere," Rin said as she gave her a hug.

"Hi aunty Rin," Kiere responded.

"Do you know where Kagome and Sango are at?" Rin asked.

"She's in my room. Do you know where my daddy is at?" Kiere replied.

"He's downstairs, I think in the living room," Rin said as she unwrapped her arms from around her.

"Okay," Kiere said with a smile as she skipped away. Rin smiled at the little girl before walking to her room. When she walked into the room, she saw Sango hugging Kagome with tears running down her face. Rin walked to the group and hugged them.

A minute later, they pulled away and sat on the pink carpet in Kiere's room.

"How did this happen? Why didn't you tell us?" Sango asked as she wiped away some tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to know. It didn't want anyone to feel pity for what Hojo was doing to me," Kagome whispered as she wiped a tear away from her bruised cheek.

"It's okay sweetie," Rin said as she hugged Kagome.

"Have they caught Hojo?" Sango asked.

"No. He probably left after he was done beating me," Kagome replied as she clenched her fist. Rin and Sango looked at each other.

'Change the subject,' Rin mouthed.

"Hmmm, so I heard Inuyasha got you and brought you to the hospital," Sango said with a smile. Kagome blushed in response.

"Yeah," Kagome responded as she moved a piece of her hair away from her face.

"Aww is the little woman blushing because her dashing hanyo saved her?" Rin teased causing Kagome to blush darker.

" Look, she's a tomato," Sango joked. Rin and Sango laughed in response. When they got their laughter to giggles, Kagome cleared her throat.

"I'm nervous. My family is coming over," Kagome said.

"Really? Including Sota?" Rin asked as they stood up.

"Yes," Kagome responded.

"When?" Sango asked as the door bell rung.

"Now," Kagome mumbled as she bit her lip.

**With Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha open the door with Kiere in his arms.

"Hello Inuyasha! Oh, and who is this lovely young lady?" Korari said as she looked at Kiere.

"Hi! I'm Kiere," Kiere replied as she waved at her.

"I'm Korari. I'm Kagome's mom," Korari replied with a smirk.

"Wow," Kiere responded.

"Come in," Inuyasha said as he stepped aside. Korari walked in then Makoto then a man with dark brown short hair. Inuyasha closed the door then lead them to the living room. All the adults sat down as Kiere walked over to Korari.

"So if you're Kagome mommy, then who are the two boys?" Kiere asked with a tilt of the head. Korari giggled before explain.

"Well this boy," she said as she pointed at the man next to her.

"Is Kagome's daddy. And the man next to him is Kagome's little brother," Korari said.

"Oh," Kiere said before walking to Kagome's father.

"I'm Kiere," Kiere said as she held out her hand. Makoto chuckled and shook her hand.

"What a nice young lady. I'm Makoto," he said before releasing her hand. Kiere smiled and skipped over to Sota.

"Hi! I'm Ki-" she started but Sota interrupted her.

"Kiere?" Sota said with a raised brow.

"Yeah. How you know?" Kiere asked as her eyes widen.

"It suits you. I'm Sota," Sota said with a smirk. Kiere smiled and walked back to her father.

"Uncle Makoto!" Sango and Rin shouted as they tackled Makoto onto the couch.

"Hello girls," Makoto said with a chuckle. Rin and Sango got off of him then turned to Korari.

"We haven't seen you in a long time," Rin told her as they both got off of her.

"I missed you girls are my grandchildren? " Korari asked as Kagome walked into the living room.

"With their father," Sango replied with a smirk. Korari let out a giggle as Makoto shook his head.

"Where's Sota?" Rin asked.

"Sota is right there!" Kiere said as she pointed at Sota.

"Oh my gosh. He's grown so much. Stand up," Sango said. Sota rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Tall much?" Rin asked as she looked up at him.

"I know," Sota responded as he gave them a hug before sitting back down.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Korari asked as she looked at her daughter who was leaning against Inuyasha.

"I'm good. A little hungry," Kagome said. Makoto looked down at his watch and saw that it was 3:15.

"Oh let me go make something. Inuyasha you don't mind, do you?"Korari said as she stood up.

"Go right ahead. The kitchen's down the hallway," Inuyasha replied. Korari smiled before walking out the living room.

Ding Dong...!

"I'll get it," Kagome said as she stood up.

A minute later, Kagome and Amaya walked into the living room.

"Hey dad," Amaya said as she looked at the people who were talking to her aunts.

"Hi Amaya. How was school?" Inuyasha said as he looked at her.

"Good. I didn't get in trouble today. Who are these people?" Amaya asked as she stood in front of her father.

"Kagome's family," Inuyasha responded as he looked at Kagome who sat down next to him.

"Ohh," Amaya said as she looked at Kagome.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. The scratches and bruises don't hurt that much," Kagome replied with a smile. Amaya smirked and nodded in response.

"Amaya. Guess what?" Kiere said as she looked at her sister.

"What?" Amaya asked as she took off her backpack.

"We're spending the night at mommy's," she said. Amaya gave her a blank look before looking at her father.

"Do I really have to go?" She asked.

"Your mother wants you to go," Inuyasha replied.

"Uhhh, Kagome," Amaya complained as she sent her backpack on the floor.

"Sorry sweetie. She's your mother. What she says goes," Kagome told her as Kiere crawled into her lap.

"Sometimes I wish you were," Amaya mumbled as she open her backpack. Inuyasha stiffen in his seat at her comment.

"Do you have any homework?" Kagome asked.

"Nope," Amaya replied as Kagome's mom walked in with three plates in her hands. She set them down on the coffee table.

"Eat up kiddies," Korari said before sitting down next to her husband. Kagome reached over and grabbed two halves of a grill chesse sandwich. She handed one to Kiere before eating hers.

"Oh who is this?" Korari said as Amaya reached for an apple slice.

"I'm Amaya,"Amaya said before eating the apple slice.

"I'm Korari, Kagome's mom. This is Kagome's father, Makoto and our son, Sota," Korari said as she pointed at each family member. Amaya nodded in response.

**Thirty minutes later:**

"Girls are you ready?" Kikyo said as she walked down the stairs with her daughter and the kid's clothes which were in a duffle bag.

Amaya sighed in response as Kiere slowly slid ouy of Kagome's lap.

"Dad, do I have to go?" Amaya asked again.

"Yes," Inuyasha said as he stood up. Kagome smiled ar her family and girlfriends before walking out the room with Inuyasha and his kids.

"Ready?" Kikyo asked. Kiere nodded happily while Amaya crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Give your dad a hug," Kikyo told them.

"Bye daddy," Kiere said as she wrapped her arms around his leg.

"Bye sweetheart," Inuyasha said as he kissed her on the head. Kiere turned to Kagome then hugged her leg too.

"Bye Kiere," Kagome said as she pinched her cheek. Kiere giggled in response.

Amaya hugged her father then Kagome.

"Be nice," Kagome told her. Amaya nodded in response as she walked away from the group and towards the door. Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha before walking away with her daughters. Inuyasha followed behind her. He watched as they got into the car before driving off. He closed the door before turning to Kagome.

"Why is Amaya so mad at Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Kagome responded before walking back to the living room.

**A few hours later (Night time):**

"If you need anything, just call us dear," Korari said as she hugged her daughter. Sango and Rin had left earlier to go home and feed their family. Sango however came back and dropped off some clothes for Kagome to wear for tonight and tomorrow. Rin promised them that they would go shopping tomorrow to find Kagome some new clothes.

"Okay mom," Kagome said with a smile.

"Thanks for taking care of our daughter, Inuyasha," Makoto said as he looked at Inuyasha.

"No problem sir," Inuyasha replied. Korari smiled at him before waving good bye.

"Bye you too. Oh I forgot, your father made reservations for dinner tomorrow," Korari said.

"Where at?" Kagome asked.

"At Dasuke's at 7," Korari replied.

"Okay we will be there. Bye," Kagome said. Her parents and brother waved as she closed the door.

"We?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh shut up. Let's get ready for bed," Kagome said as they started to walk up the stairs.

When they made it to the top of the stairs, Kagome bit her lip and turned around to look at her boss.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" Kagome asked shyly.

"I'm still scared and knowing Hojo is still out there, scares me," Kagome said as she looked him in the eyes.

"No problem," Inuyasha said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

******Dream******

"Harder!" Kagome gasped as Inuyasha thrusted deeper inside of her.

"Kami baby. You're so tight," Inuyasha groaned as he started to thrust faster into her.

"Ohhh! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Kagome shouted as she felt herself about to explode.

"Kagome. I love you baby. I want us to get married (pant) and ( damn) have kids," Inuyasha panted as he thrusted inside of her one more time before they both exploded.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

*****End of Dream******

Kagome sat up in bed panting. She looked down at her clothes. They were still on. Kagome placed a hand on her head and turned over to look at Inuyasha who was still sleeping. She sighed before moving the covers off her body.

"Let me get something to drink. Maybe that will calm my nerves," Kagome said as she got out of bed, grabbed her robe, then walked out the door.

**Five minutes later:**

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up in his bed. He woke up when he couldn't feel Kagome's body heat against his. He moved the covers and got out of bed. He walked out his room and down the stairs. He sneezed as he walked into the living eoom.

"Hope I don't come down with a cold," Inuyashe mumbled as he walked out the living room and to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen he turned on the light and jumped when he saw a black haired head come out the refrigerator.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha shouted causing Kagome to jump as she closed the refrigerator's door.

"Kagome you scared me,"Inuyasha said as Kagome set the pitcher of lemonade down.

"Sorry," Kagome said as she open a cabinet and reached for a glass. Inuyasha got it for her when he noticed her struggling. Kagome quietly thanked breathe hitched in her throat when his hand brushed against hers.

Kagome set the glass down next to the pitcher of lemonade.

"So why are you in the kitchen?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was thristy and-" Kagome said but paused when she thought about the dream.

"And?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow as he smelt her aurosal.

"I had a dream," Kagome said as she poured lemonade into her glass.

"About?" Inuyasha asked as he stood behind her. Kagome slowly set the glass down then turned around and captured her lips with his. Inuyasha stood their shock at first. As he was about to responded, Kagome pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Kagome said quickly as she put a hand over her mouth. She slowly pulled her hand away from her mouth.

"I don't know what got in to me. I'm so sor-" Kagome started but Inuyasha interpurted her with his lips. Kagome moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuuasha hosted her up on the counter and tore her robe open. Inuyasha raised his hands and cupped her breast. He squeezed her nipple causing Kagome to tug on his hair. Inuyasha tore his mouth away from Kagome's and started to suck on her neck.

"Ohh," Kaome moaned as she threw her head back, hitting it on the cabinet. Inuyasha scotted her off the counter while wrapping her legs around his waist. Inuyasha walked backwards and bumped into a wall. Kagome manuevered his face back to her lips. Inuyasha groaned as she bit his lip. Inuyasha grinded his pelvis into hers. Kagome moaned into his mouth. Inuyasha smirked, leaned off the wall, and started to walked out the kitchen and to his bedroom.

It took his three minutes to get to his bedroom since Kagome started to suck on his neck while he was walking up the stairs. He threw her on the bed before climbing on top of her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to place kisses on her neck. Inuyasha right hand squeezed her breast while his left hand slowly made its way to her pants. He started to pull her pants down but she stopped him. Inuyasha stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her.

"I'm, I, I'm not ready," Kagome said as she turned her head.

"Hey,hey,hey. It's okay," Inuyasha said as he gently turned her face towards him.

"I never did this before. I, I never had sex or made love before," Kagome confessed. Inuyasha did a small happy dance inside his head before kissing Kagome on the cheek.

"It's okay. We don't have to do anything that you're not ready for," Inuyasha told her as he laid on his side and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome turned over in his arms and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you," she said before laying her head on his chest then closed her eyes. Inuyasha smiled down at her before groaning when he realized Kagome's pelvis was on his boner

'It's going to be a long night,' he thought bitterly. He groaned again when Kagome moved.

'A long stressful night,'

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and read my story. Love ya!**

**Sorry for all my spelling errors.**

**I want to make a shout out to my waiter at Beggar's Pizza. You are a really hot asian... Why you gotta be so much older than me... I don't know. lol. If you didn't know already... I got a thing for asian guys!^-^.**

**So exams have been stressing me out. Especially Biology and Foods Hate science. I love Foods but I didn't know they took exams too. I thought we just cooked... They fooled me and everyone else in that class. So people! If you take Foods/ cooking be prepared to be doing a lot of exams and work. lol. It true though.**

**Anyway support my other story 'The Mob Life.' Alot of drama and surprises are coming!**

**Also.. Vote Vote Vote. Vote for which summary interset. PM me if you want a specific one (hope I spelled that right).There is a poll on my profile. The poll will end around June. So Vote. lol. I will add more summaries when I think about a story in my mind. lol. weird.^-^.**

**So did you like my hot steamy scene? Lol. Hope you did. Anyway there will be a flashback in the next chapter and a lot of sweet moments.**

**After the next chapter and possibly the one after that, things will start to pick up. : D.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**See ya soon! ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What is dating?

*****Flashback******

6 months after Kiere is born.

"Now I want you and Kiere to stay up here. Do not go downstairs okay?" Kikyo told her kids. Amaya nodded as she colored a picture while Kiere played with a toy that her father's secretary got her. Kikyo smiled at them before walking out the door and closing it. Amaya continued to. color when she heard the door bell ring. She looked down at her sister before quietly getting up and opening up the door. She quietly walked down the stairs. Once at the base of the stairs, she sniffed for her mother's scent. She was in the living room with another weird scent. Amaya slowly walked to the living room. She peeked her head into the living room and saw her mother standing in front of a man with black hair. Her mother took off her shirt before climbing into the man's lap and kissing him. Amaya quickly ran back upstairs. She closed the door and grabbed the house phone. She dialed her father's job number.

"Why did mommy kiss that man Kiere? Isn't she only suppose to kiss daddy?" Amaya asked as she looked at her sister.

"Hello this is Kagome Higurashi. How may I help you," Kagome said as she ate a piece of her salad.

"Kagome, is daddy there?" Amaya asked as her stomach growled.

"No, he is at a meeting. Is everything okay?" Kagome asked as she took another bite out of her salad

"No. Mommy is downstairs with another man and she told us not to go downstairs. Me and Kiere are hungry," Amaya said into the phone. Kiere put her fingers in her mouth signaling that she was hungry too.

"When was the last time you guys ate?" Kagome asked as she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Last night," Amaya replied.

Kagome looked at her digitial clock. It was twelve o' clock. (Inuyasha's leaves for work, before the girls wake up)

"I'm coming to get you girls. Just packs some toys. I'll be there in a few," Kagome said as she took out her car keys.

"Oh. Thanks Kagome," Amaya responded.

"Anytime," Kagome replied before ending the call. Amaya clicked the end button and looked at Kiere.

"And Kagome saves the day," Amaya said with a smile. Kiere giggled in response.

Ten minutes later:

"I guess Kagome wasn't coming," Amaya said sadly as she wrapped her arms around Kiere. She was about to say something else when she heard the doorbell ring. She heard two voices before she heard footsteps.

Kagome open the door with her mother behind her. Her mother had her arms crossed across her chest.

"You ready to go. Your daddy really wants to have lunch with you two," Kagome said with a smile as she walked up to the girls and picked up Kiere then Kiere's car seat.

"Yeah," Amaya said as she grabbed her booster seat. Her small backpack was already on her shoulders.

"Is Inuyasha going to drop them off after he gets out of work?" Kikyo asked as they started to walk down the stairs.

"He might drop the girls off at his parents. He really wants you two to reconnect," Kagome said as they made it downstairs and walked towards the door.

"I like how you want us to get back together, but you're the reason why we broke apart," Kikyo said.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing," Kikyo said with a smile. Kagome looked at her before opening the door.

"Bye girls," Kikyo said as she tried to give Amaya a kiss but she backed away. Kikyo frowned at her and gave Kiere a kiss on the head.

"See you two later," Kikyo said before closing the door.

Kikyo smiled and turned to face the black haired man who walked out the living room.

"Well it's just you and me now," Kikyo told him.

(Hope everything went in the correct time line... lol)

*****End of Flashback*****

"Amaya! It's time to go!" Kikyo yelled from the kitchen door way. Amaya rolled her eyes as she grabbed her backpack and got out her seat.

"Thanks for taking them to school for me," Kikyo said as she gave her husband a kiss.

"No problem," he said as he grabbed Kiere's hand.

"Bye mommy," Kiere said.

"Bye sweetie," Kikyo responded.

"Is dad going to pick us up?" Amaya asked as she walked towards the door way of the kitchen.

"Yeah," Kikyo said with a frown on her face.

"Good. Bye mom," Amaya said before walking out the kitchen Naraku glanced at Kikyo who shrugged in response.

"Come on Kiere. Don't want you to be late for school," Naraku said as they walked out the kitchen. Naraku walked outside and unlocked his door, letting Amaya get in. Once Kiere and Amaya were safly buckled up, Naraku got into the driver side, buckled his seat belt then drove off.

"So Amaya, do you like school?" Naraku asked as he made a turn.

"It's okay," Amaya mumbled.

"That's good. Did you girls have fun last night?" Naraku asked as he stopped at a stop light.

"Yes. The chocolate chip cookies were good. You cook better than daddy," Kiere said with a giggle.

"Thanks. Amaya, did you have fun last night?" Naraku asked as he drove again. He was only a minute away from Kiere's school.

"It was alright," Amaya mumbled. Naraku sighed in response. Once he pulled up to Kiere's school, he unbuckled his seat belt and turned around in his seat.

"Look girls," Naraku said causing both girls to look at him.

"I know you may not like me. And I'm okay with that. I just hope you girls will warm up to me. Oh and I'm not trying to replace your father at all. I'm new at being a father and having a family thing, so bear with me. I love your mother and your sister. They mean the world to me. I just want us to be a happy family. Are you okay with that?" Naraku said as he looked at them.

"Okay," Kiere said before unbuckling her seat belt.

"Amaya?" Naraku asked as he looked at her. Amaya looked into his red eyes.

"Yes," she said. Naraku smiled before getting out the car. After he got Kiere situated at her school, he got into his car and drove to Amaya' school.

"Amaya," Naraku said as he glanced at her before moving his eyes back on the road.

"Yeah," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" Amaya asked.

"For what me and your mother did. I never knew you were at the house until your father's secretary came and picked you two up," Naraku said as he stopped at a stop sign.

"It's okay Naraku. Something weren't meant to be. Mom is moving on and is happy with you and Karla. And dad is moving on with Kagome," Amaya said but whispered the last part about her father and his secretary. Naraku heard her and smiled.

'I'm glad she forgave me though,' Naraku thought as he continued to drive her to school.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

"So that's why Amaya is mad at Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he cut into his waffle. Kagome nodded as she took a sip of her orange juice. (Kagome told Inuyasha about the flashback that happen)

"She was so sad and confused," Kagome said as she set her glass of juice day.

"And I can't believe I didn't know that she witness that," Inuyasha said as he clenched his fist.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Amaya is a strong girl," Kagome said.

"I don't care. She's my daughter. She shouldn't have see or gone through something like that without telling me. You should have told me," Inuyasha said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled as she looked down at her plate. Inuyasha sighed and grabbed her hand. Kagome looked at him.

"What are you and the girls doing today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Going shopping. I guess I'll have to go look for apartments too," Kagome replied.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because the cops are investigating my old apartment and I don't want to go back there anyway. To many bad memories," Kagome said.

"Why can't you stay here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked into his eyes.

"What are we Yash?" Kagome asked.

"What do you want us to be?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. But I don't want us to just be friends," Kagome said.

"After what we did last night, I won't want us to be friends either. But hell Kagome, I've had these feelings for a while," Inuyasha said as he got out his seat and crouched in front of her.

"I've had feelings for you too, but I just don't how to say it," Kagome said as she put a hand on his cheek.

"Kagome, I want us to be a couple. I want us to hold hands and do all the lovely shit couples do. So what do you say Kagome Higurashi, will you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome giggled as she nodded.

"Yes," she said as she bent down and gave him a kiss. Inuyasha grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down. A minute later, they separated for air.

"How long have you had feelings for me?" Inuyasha asked as he placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Two years. You?" Kagome asked.

"Three," he responded with a smirk. Kagome blushed as he sealed their lips again.

"Yash," Kagome moaned as his lips started to travel down her neck. Inuyasha groaned when her phone started ringing.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled as she reached to get her phone.

"Hello?" Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha started to suck on her neck. She grabbed his head in response.

"Hey Kagome, you ready for Sango and I to pick you up?" Rin said as she got into her car.

"Ohhh, yeah. Like in fifteen minutes," Kagome responded as Inuyasha's hands started to travel downwards.

"Okay see you then," Rin said before ending the call.

"I wonder why Kagome sounded breathless," Rin asked as she drove out her driveway.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

"Stop, I have to get ready," Kagome mumbled against Inuyasha's lips as he pushed her against the wall.

"Do you have to?" Inuyasha asked.

"Unless you want me to walk around the house naked," Kagome replied with a raised brow.

"I don't mind," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"You're hanging around Miroku too much," Kagome said as she gave him a peck before walking out the living room. Inuyasha groan as he set his head on the wall.

Fifteen minutes later:

"How do I look?" Kagome asked as she stood in front of Inuyasha who was sitting on the bed.

"Whoa," Inuyasha mumbled as he looked her up and down. Kagome was wearing blue jean skinny jeans with red flats and a white cami underneath a red v neck shirt. Her hair was in a pony tail with a bang to the side. She put on make up that covered a few of her scratches and bruises. She had clear lipgloss on her healing busted lip.

"Is this a good stare of a bad stare?" Kagome asked as she put her phone in her back pocket.

"A good one," Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"That's good," Kagome said as reached for the purse that her mom got her yesterday.

"Umm wait," Inuyasha said as he walked to his dresser and grabbed his wallet. He pulled out his credit card and handed it to her.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Take it," Inuyasha said as he pushed the card towards her. Kagome shook her head.

"I can't take it. You're already doing a lot for me," Kagome said.

"Kagome just take it," Inuyasha said as he sat his wallet back down on the dresser.

"No," Kagome before running out the room.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran out the room behind her.

Kagome almost made it to the door but Inuyasha tackled her to the floor.

"Oww," Kagome said.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" Inuyasha asked as he hovered over her.

"No," Kagome said.

"Good, but you're still taking this card," Inuyasha said.

"No and you can't make me," Kagome responded.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked before kissing her. Kagome moaned as he lightly bit her lip. While they were kissing, he slipped the card into her back pocket.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

**With Sango and Rin:**

"Where is she?" Sango asked as she looked at Inuyasha's house.

"I'm not sure. Do you think she's hurt?" Rin asked worriedly. They looked at each before getting out the car.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. She heard rustling before a blushing Kagome open the door.

"Hey guys," Kagome said as she open the door.

"Hey. What were you doing?" Sango said causing Kagome blushed harder. Sango and Rin to raise a brow.

"Nothing. You girls ready to go?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha came into view.

"Hi girls," Inuyasha said as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist. Sango and Rin followed his arm before looking back at Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha. Yeah we're ready to go," Rin responded. Kagome nodded in response. Inuyasha handed her her purse.

"Bye," Inuyasha said as he gave her a kiss on the lips. Sango and Rin smirked.

"Bye," Kagome said after they pulled away from the kiss. Inuyasha watched them get into the car before closing the door.

**With the girls:**

"So what is going on between you and Inuyasha?" Rin asked as she put a shirt in her cart.

"Well, we're kinda dating," Kagome said as she held up a shirt to her torso.

"What! When?!" Sango asked as she looked at her best friend.

"Today," Kagome replied as she threw the shirt into the cart. She had a smile on her face.

"Is that were you didn't hear Rin honking her horn?" Sango asked with a smirk on her face.

"Just a little. But last night-," Kagome started but stopped.

"What happen last night?" Rin asked.

"Things kinda got hot for us," Kagome said as she grabbed a pair of blue dress pants.

"How hot?" Sango and Rin asked with a raised brow.

"On a scale of one to ten. Twenty-five," Kagome said as she checked the size of the pants.

"Whoa. Looks like someone's going to give Inuyasha, Inuyasha jr. really soon," Sango said with a smirk. Kagome blushed in response.

"Did you guys go all the way?" Rin asked as she pulled her cart next to Kagome's.

"Nope. I,I, wasn't, I'm not ready to go all the way," Kagome said as she looked down at the clothes in her cart.

"Aww sweetie, it's okay. You just got out of one relationship. You don't have to rush into another one," Rin said as she rubbed her back.

"Yeah. And if Inuyasha rushes anything in your relationship, we'll be sure to beat him down," Sango said as she threw a necklace into Kagome's cart.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a smile.

"Now that you have a boyfriend, let's get a sexy dress for this dinner date with your family," Rin said with a smile. Kagome giggled in response.

Ten minutes later:

"Will you be paying cash or credit?" The cashier said.

"Credit," Kagome said as her phone buzzed. She pulled out her phone along with a credit card. She raised a brow as she flipped the card over.

"That jerk," Kagome mumbled as she put the credit card back into her pocket.

"Why are you're not using that card?" Rin asked as she grabbed her bag.

"It's Inuyasha," Kagome said as she open her purse, took her wallet out then handed the cashier her credit card. The cashier sweeped her card before handing it back.

"Maybe you can use it at another store," Sango said as she put her bags in her cart.

"Where?" Kagome asked as she signed her receipt then grabbed the finally copy.

"Victoria's Secret," Sango said with a smirk. Kagome smirked in response.

"To Victoria's Secret we go," Kagome responded as she put her bags inside her cart.

**With Inuyasha (around noonish):**

"Did you and Kagome have fun last night?" Kiere asked as her father open he door to their house.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with a smile, remembering what happen in his kitchen and bedroom.

"Did you have fun with mommy and Naraku?" Inuyasha asked as he took her backpack.

"Yeah. Naraku baked us some cookies then we watched Lion King," Kiere said with a smile on her face.

"Wow. That sounded like fun," Inuyasha said as they walked to the kitchen.

"It was," Kiere said as her father sat her on a chair.

"Hello?" Kagome said as she open the door.

"In the kitchen," Inuyasha yelled as he open the refrigerator. He heard the door closed then foot steps.

"Hello Kiere," Kagome said as she gave her a kiss on the head.

"Hi Kagome," Kiere said with a smile. Kagome set her purse and bag on the counter in the middle of the kitchen before standing behind Inuyasha.

"Hi," she said. Inuyasha smirked and stood up.

"Hey," he responded as he turned around and looked at her. Kagome pulled his credit card out and smashed it against his chest.

"I see you found my card," Inuyasha said.

"I did. And I used it to by something very special," Kagome responded as she dropped her hand forom his chest, causing his card to fall.

"And that would be?" Inuyasha asked as he bent down to pick up the card. Kagome glanced a Kiere who was grabbing a piece of paper from across the table.

"Some clothes from Victoria's Secret," Kagome said before turning around and grabbing her bags. Inuyasha stood up immediately.

"Can I see them?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe later," Kagome said before turning back to Kiere.

"Hey Kiere, you hungry?" Kagome asked as she started to walk out the kitchen.

"Yeah," she said.

"I'll make lunch, when I come back down. Okay?" Kagome told her.

"Okay!" She responded. Kagome turned around and winked at Inuyasha before walking out the kitchen.

"Fiesty," Inuyasha mumbled with a smirk.

***** Seven o' clock*****

"Okay girls, your grandma and grandpa are going to be here any minute. So you better behavior," Inuyasha said as he put on his cuff links.

Amaya flipped through the channels as Kiere colored a picture of a flower.

"Okay daddy," Kiere said.

"Alright dad," Amaya replied.

"Good. And if you're good, we can go out for ice cream tomorrow," Inuyasha said.

"Promise?" Amaya asked with a smile on her face.

"Yup," Inuyasha said as he smiled at her.

"Inuyasha! Are you ready?" Kagome asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Yes. I'm just waiting for you," Inuyasha responded back before turning to back to the girls.

"Hey, I have something to tell you girls," Inuyasha said.

"What is it?" Amaya asked.

"Well-" he started but Kagome walked into the living room.

"Wow Kagome. You look pretty," Kiere said as she looked at her father's secretary.

Kagome was wearing a red heart shaped dress with no sleeves. The dress stopped a little above her knees and hugged her curves. Her hair was down with curls in it, she had a diamond head band in the middle. She wore silver open toe heels with a heart shaped necklace and earrings.

"You really do Kagome," Amaya said.

"Thanks girls," Kagome said.

"What do you think daddy?" Kiere asked. Inuyasha stared at her in shock. Amaya rolled her eyes and threw the remote at her father's head.

"Fuck," Inuyasha said as he touched his head. He glared down at his daughter who shrugged in response.

"Daddy?" Kiere asked with a raised brow.

"Umm yeah. Kagome looks beautiful," Inuyasha said.

"Thanks Yash," Kagome said as she walked towards him.

"What did you have to tell us dad?" Amaya asked as she picked up the remote

"Well, Kagome and I are dating," Inuyasha said as he looked down at them. They gave them blank stares. Kagome bit her lip.

"If you guys are okay with that. I mean, if you're not, we can work some things out," Kagome said.

"What is datkin?" Kiere asked.

"Umm. Well, let's just say me and Kagome will be spending a lot of personal time together," Inuyasha responded. Kiere raised a brow.

"What dad means is that him and Kagome told each other that they like-like each other and will be hanging out more together," Amaya explain to her sister.

"Oh," Kiere replied.

"I just thought you guys were already dating," Amaya said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome went to go get the door.

"So are you guys okay with us being together?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup," Amaya said as she changed the channel.

"Yes," Kiere said excitedly. Inuyasha smirked as his parents walked into the living room.

"Grandma Izzy," Kiere said as she ran up to her.

"Ohh, hello dear. How are you doing?" a black haired woman asked.

"Good. Daddy and Kagome are dakin, datling-," Kiere said trying to say dating.

"Dating Kiere," Amaya said as she stood up to hug her grandparents.

"What she said," Kiere said with a smile.

"Finally son. Everyone knew you two liked each other," a tall man with silver hair and pointy ears said. Inuyasha blushed as his mother stared at him.

"So what time will you two be back?" Izayoi asked as she picked up Kiere.

"Around nine," Kagome said as she walked into the room with a silver purse in her hands.

"Hi Izzy," Kagome said as she hugged Izayoi who hugged her back.

"Hi sir," Kagome said as she hugged Inu No Taisho.

"Kagome, didn't I tell you it was dad?" Inu No Taisho said as he hugged her back. Kagome giggled in response. Inu No Taisho released her from the hug. Kagome glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:15.

"Inuyasha, we have to go. We're late," Kagome said.

"Alright. Be good girls. Thank mom and dad," Inuyasha said as he gave his kids and mom a kiss on the cheek

"You're welcome son," Inu No Taisho said as he put a hand on his youngest son's shoulder.

"And if you want, you could give your mother and I a grandson," Inu No Taisho whispered. Inuyasha blushed before walking away from his laughing father. (Sesshomaru has all girls too^-^)

***At Sakura's***

"Sorry we're late," Kagome said as she hugged her father.

"No problem dear," Makoto said as he hugged his daughter. Kagome hugged her brother and mother before sitting down. Inuyasha hugged Kagome's mother while he gave her brother and father a hand shake.

"Why is there an extra seat?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha scooted her close to the table. The empty seat was next to hers

"It's a surprise dear," Korari said before turning to Inuyasha.

"How are you, Inuyasha?" Korari asked as their waiter came to the table and poured red wine into their glass.

"I'm doing good Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha replied. Korari smiled at him.

"You can drop them formality Inuyasha. You can call me Korari or mom. I would prefer mom though," Korari said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled at her as Kagome blushed.

"Mom," Kagome mumbled .

"You can call me sir," Makoto said as he took a sip of his wine.

"Why do you two have to embarrass me," Kagome mumbled.

"Ohh calm down Kagome. They're just talking to their future son-in-law," Sota teased.

"Exactly," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"You guys," Kagome said.

"Lighten up Kagome, I like talking to my future in laws," Inuyasha said with a smirk. Mrs. Higurashi giggled as Mr. Higurashi choked on his wine.

"Future what?" A male's voice said as he walked to the table. Kagome and Inuyasha turned around. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha rolled eyes at the man.

"Long time no see, Kagome," the black haired man said.

"Koga!" Kagome squealed as she got out her seat and hugged him. Koga smirked at Inuyasha as he hugged Kagome back.

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and read my story. Also those who favorite or followed me! Thank you^-^.**

**I'm looking for another beta reader. I'm planning on writing two stories and don't want to overbook my beta reader with stories. So PM if you're interested.**

**Sorry for all my spelling errors.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll^-^.**

**Yay! Only six days left of school..Boo we got to take final .**

**Support my other story, 'The Mob Life'. I did update it on Sunday.^-^.**

**Until next time my friends.**

**Bye!^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A rose and a question

"How are you?" Kagome asked as they separated.

"I'm good. The real question is, how are you?" Koga asked as he looked at her.

"I'm doing great," Kagome said with a smile. Koga looked at her then turned to Inuyasha.

"Hey mutt-face, didn't I tell you to protect my woman?" Koga asked as he took his seat next to Kagome.

"Shut up you flee-bag. I am protecting her. What would Ayame think if she heard you call Kagome your womam," Inuyasha snapped back.

"Oh dear," Korari said with a giggle as she watched her future son in law and Koga fight over Kagome.

"Can you two stop arguring?" Kagome asked. The boys ignored her and continued arguring.

"Are you ready to order?" a small voice asked. Everyone turned to their left and looked at the small waitress. Makoto cleared his throat before speaking.

"Oh yes. I'll have..."

_**-With Amaya and Kiere-**_

"Are you girls happy that your daddy and Kagome are seeing each other?" Izayoi asked as she washed dishes.

"Yeah. So if Kagome and daddy are doing that, does that mean Kagome is going to be our new mommy?" Kiere asked as she took a sip of her chocolate milk.

"She might be. Would you like that?" Izayoi responded as she put the last dish into the dish rack to dry.

"Yeah but will mommy still be our mommy?" Kiere asked with a tilt of the head.

"Of course dear. Your mommy will aleays be your mommy and Kagome will be here too, if you want to talk to her or play girly games that your father doesn't want to play," Izayoi explained to her before looking at her oldest granddaughter. "What about you, Amaya?"

"I like the idea of it. But knowing father, he might mess something up or ask Kagome to marry him after Kiere graduates from college," Amaya responded with a smirk. Izayoi giggled at her granddaughter as Kiere looked confusedly at them.

"I hope not. I would like a grandson before I get too old," Izayoi replied as she open the freezer.

"You're not old grandma!" Kiere shouted in her defense.

"Thanks dear. Now which do you prefer, chocolate or vanilla?" Izayou asked as she held up two containers of ice cream.

-_**-With Inuyasha:**_

"Then Kagome fell head first into the pool," Sota finished with a laugh as he told a funny memory about Kagome. The whole table erupted with laughter minus Kagome who was blushing.

"Who knew you were such a dare devil Kagome," Inuyasha teased.

"I didn't know the diving board was so high, so when I looked over it, I panicked," Kagome defended as she ate a roasted carrot. Inuyasha shook his head as he dipped a small piece of steak into steak sauce. Korari took a sip of her water then looked at Koga.

"So Koga, how are the kids? Did they like Thailand?"

"They're good. And yes, they liked Thailand. Ayame loved the beautiful scencary. But they can't wait to see their aunt," Koga responded as he took a sip of his wine.

"When are they coming back in?" Makoto asked as he wiped his mouth.

"Next week. Ayame wanted to stay with her parents for a few days," Koga replied as he set his glass down.

Makoto noddrd and turned to his daughter and her 'date'.

"So, are you two dating?"

Kagome paused in her chewing as Inuyasha smirked in his drink.

"Yes," Kagome responded uneasily. Mrs. Higurashi let out a squeal as Koga choked on his spit. Sota groan as he reached into his pocket and handed his father a ten dollar bill.

"I knew. Didn't I tell you Makoto!" Korari said excitedly.

"Yes you did dear," Makoto responded with a smirk but then his face turned serious.

"Really Kagome. You could have anyone, but that mutt," Koga told her.

"Shut up, you mangy wolf," Inuyasha responded as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Will that be all for tonight?" Their waitress asked as she started to collect empty plates.

"Strawberry cheesecake?" Makoto questioned as he looked at the table. They nodded.

"Six slices of strawberry cheesecake," Makoto order.

"Eight slices," Kagome called out. Makoto glanced at his daughter.

"For Amaya and Kiere,"

Makoto nodded and ordered eight slices of cheese cake, six slices for here and two to go.

Korari smiled at her daughter.

'She's going to be a good mother,'

*_*****After dinner******_

"That was a good dinner," Kagome told Inuyasha as he stopped at a stop sign.

"It was," Inuyasha replied as he wrapped his right hand around Kagome's.

"When do you think I can go back to work?" Kagome asked him.

"Whenever you feel up to it," he told her.

"So can I go back to work this Friday?" Kagome asked as she gave him a puppy look. Inuyasha glanced at her as he continued to drive.

"Fine, but the minute you're not feeling well, I'm taking you home," Inuyasha replied.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Kagome repeated before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha smirked in response.

They drove in silence the rest of the way home. When Inuyasha pulled into his driveway and turned off his car, he noticed Kagome had fallen asleep. He sighed, unbuckle his seat belt, and got out his car. He open the door to Kagome's side, unbuckled her seat belt then picked her up bridal style. He placed her purse and container of cheesecake into her lap, before closing the door with his hip.

When he made it to the door to his house, his father open it for him. Inuyasha quietly thanked him before walking in.

"How was dinner?" Izayoi asked as she walked towards his son.

"It was good," Inuyasha replied.

"Do you want me to dress Kagome in her pajamas?" Izayoi asked. Inuyasha nodded in response. Inuyasha and Izayoi walked up the stairs and to his room. Inuyasha laid her on his bed then grabbed her purse and the container of cake. He set her purse on the dresser before telling his mother he would meet her downstairs when she was done. Izayoi nodded as she grabbed a bag on clothes.

Inuyasha walked out the room and went to go check on his children.

He opened Kiere's door and smiled when he saw her clutching the teddy bear Kagome had got her in her hands. He closed her door before checking on Amaya. He smirked when he saw his oldest sprawled across the bed. He closed the door, before walking down stairs.

"We're they good?" Inuyasha asked his father who was putting on a light jacket.

"Angels. Why couldn't you and Sessgomary be like them?" Inu No Taisho asked him. Inuyasha chuckled and shrugged in response.

"Kagome's all settled," Izayoi said as she walked down the stairs.

"That was fast. Thanks mom," Inuyasha responded as he gave her a hug.

"No problem hunny. Her bruises and scratches are healing nicely," Izayoi told him. Inuyasha grinned down at her. Inuyasha released his mother from the hug, and let his father help her put on her jacket.

"Thanks again guys," Inuyasha told his parents as he open the door.

"No problem son. But you could have come home a little later," Izayoi said as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Your mother is right son. We would like another grandchild," Inu No Taisho told hom as he patted his son on the back. Inuyasha blushed and looked the other way.

"Really guys?" Inuyasha asked. His parents laughed before walking out the door.

"Bye honey. Love you,"

"Bye son,"

"Bye guys. Love you too," Inuyasha responded. He watched them get into their car and drive off before closing the door to his house.

"I wonder if Kagome is up for us going on a date?" Inuyasha mumbled as he walked to the kitchen to put the container of cheese cake away.

_*****Friday******_

"I can't believe I'm going back to work. It's so exciting," Kagome said as she brushed off some dust off her black pants. Inuyasha nodded as he leaned against one of the railings in the elevator. Kagome smiled at him before waiting for the elevator to stop of the 50th floor.

Once the elevator doors open, Kagome walked out with Inuyasha behind her. She was about to go to her office when a friend of hers, Eri, stopped her.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome I heard what happen. I'm so sorry," Eri gushed as she wrapped her arms around Kagome.

"It's okay," Kagome responded as she hugged her back. Kagome missed Inuyasha walking away from them and into her room.

After ten minutes of Eri telling Kagome how sorry she was, Kagome finally escape Eri by telling her she had a lot of work to do, which she did.

Kagome set her back against her closed door and let out a sigh. She leaned off her door and walked to her desk that was filled with papers and envelopes. She threw her white purse and black messanger bag on her couch before standing in front of her desk.

"Let's get to work," she mumbled as she picked up a hand full of papers and envelopes. She walked behind her desk to take a seat in her chair, when she dropped all the papers and enevlopes in shock. In her chair was a bouquet of roses with a note attached. Kagoeme slowly bent down and grabbed the flowers. She sniffed them before taking the note off the stems. She flipped the note open and smiled.

_What do you say about me and you going out on Friday night. No kids or annoying friends. Just you and me?_

_-Inuyasha_

"So what do you say Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned against her door frame.

"Yes," Kagome replied excitedly as she ran towards him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Inuyasba responded quickly.

"Whoa. Is this what you do when you're at work? I'll appreciate it if you take your lips off my daughter's, Inuyasha."

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly broke apart and turned to look at Makoto Higurashi.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

**Sorry for all my spelling errors and for the long update.**

**Thank you eveyone who have reviewed, read, favorited, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**I also want to thank everyone who favorited and followed me. Love all of ya. **

**I think about you guys when I'm taking finals, so if I fail it I'm like '(Sob) it's okay. I do have people who like my writing though (sob)'. lol. But true.^*^**

**So far I have passed two of my finals. About four or five more to go...really should be studying though.^-^**

**I have changed my poll. So vote for that!**

**I will update 'The Mob Life' and 'First Love' later this week. They're going to be long.**

**I'm also looking for more beta readers. I have about four but I want more because I don't want to overbook them with my stories...So PM if you want the job.: ).**

**I hope I didn't foeget anything else... Probably did.**

**For everyone who is taking finals this week, Good luck and do your best.**

**Less than two days of school^-^.**

**Until next time guys!**

**Bye-**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Strawberries

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked again as she unwrapped herself from Inuyasha and walked towards her father.

"What? A father can't see his daughter at work?" Makoto questioned with a raised brow.

"Of course you can daddy," Kagome replied as she gave her father a hug. A minute later, they released each other from the hug.

"But that's not the real reason I came here. Inuyasha by chance, do you know where your father is at?" Makoto asked as he turned to face Inuyasha.

"He's on the 75th floor. His secretary should direct you to him," Inuyasha responded with a raised brow.

"Why do you need to talk to Inu No Taisho?" Kagome asked as she looked up at her father.

"I just have a proposal to offer to him," he responded. Kagome nodded in response.

"You want to go out for lunch at twelve?" He asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied with a grin. Makoto chuckled and pinched her cheeks, before walking away from the couple.

"You are such a daddy's girl," Inuyasha told her slowly. Kagome turned around and glared at her boyfriend.

"Shut up. Like you don't treat the girls the same way," Kagome responded as she walked back into her office. Inuyasha chuckled in response.

"So, you want the typical date. A movie and dinner?" Inuyasha questioned as Kagome stopped in front of her desk. (Is that a typical date? I never been on a date. sad . But is it?. Well it is now.^-^)

"Yes," Kagome responded as she set her flowers down.

"What do you want to go see?" He asked as he stood behind her.

"Godzilla," Kagome said as she bent over to grab a paper. Inuyasha silently groan at the feel of her butt on his crotch. He put his hands on her hips for self control.

"Really. I thought you would want to see a romance movie or something," Inuyasha replied as he squeezed her hips.

"Nah. I'm not that type of girl," Kagome responded as she turned around to face Inuyasha. ( Me and Kagome are the exact same )

"Shouldn't you be doing you job, Mr. Vice president?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm about too," he replied as he leaned forward.

"But first (let me take a .jk) let me do this," he finished as he sealed their lips together. Kagome smiled and kissed back.

_**-At seven o' clock-**_

"So are we going to mommy's house or grandpa's house?" Kiere asked her father as she watched him button up his white shirt.

"Mommy's," Inuyasha responded as he grabbed a brush from off his wooden dresser.

"Uhh," Amaya groan as she sat next to her sister on their father's bed.

"Lighten up Amaya, Naraku can cook," Inuyasha defended.

"So can grandma and grandpa," Amaya retorted. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he started to brush his long silver hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"You're going to your mother's and that's final," Inuyasha said sternly as he grabbed a rubbed band and tied his hair back. He grabbed his wallet and car keys, before turning to face the girls.

"You're okay with me and Kagome going out, right?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Positive dad. You need a female companion in your life," Amaya stated with a cross of the arms. Kiere giggled and nodded.

"Okay, good. Now go get your stuff," Inuyasha told him. The girls nodded before jumping off their father's bed and running out the room. Inuyasha sighed and looked at himself in the mirror.

'First date in over three years,' he thought before turning around and walking out the room.

_**-At Kikyo's house-**_

"Be good, girls," Inuyasha said as he bent down and gave Amaya kiss on the head then Kiere.

"We will daddy," Kiere responded with a smile. Inuyasha grinned and gave them a hug before they ran off to play with their little sister.

"Hello Inuyasha," Naraku said as he stood behind Kikyo.

"Hey Naraku," Inuyasha responded as he stuck his hand out. Naraku shook it before looking at the bags and suitcase by Inuyasha feet.

"You want me to take those for the girls?" He asked.

"Yes. Thanks," Inuyasha replied as he grabbed the two bags and handle to the suitcase and handed it to Naraku. Naraku nodded before walking away.

"So, where are you going tonight?" Kikyo asked with a raised brow.

"Out," Inuyasha replied as he walked out the living room and towards the door.

"With who? Miroku, Bankotsu?" Kikyo questioned as she followed him.

"With Kagome," Inuyasha said as he reached for the door handle.

"So you're finally going to make a move on that slut of a secretary," Kikyo responded as she crossed her arms over her chest. Inuyasha gripped tighten on the handle.

"Watch your fucking mouth. If anyone is a slut, it's you. First you're sleeping around with another man, neglecting your mother' s duties. Then you get pregnant with another man's child. Kiss the girl's head for me when they go to sleep," Inuyasha growled as he yanked the door open and walked out. Kikyo stood there, her mouth ajar.

"I'm a slut. Really Inuyasha. Fine, I guess I'll just have to reveal to you how much of a whore your secretary is," Kikyo said as she slammed the door.

_**-At Sango's house-**_

"You better treat her right, you hear," Sango said with her son on her hip. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in response.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up his nephew.( Him and Miroku are like brothers...you get it now? )

"Right here," Kagome replied as she walked up behind Sango. Kagome had gone to Sango's house after work to get ready for her date.

"Wow," Inuyasha mumbled in shock. Kagome was wearing a black sundress that stopped at her knees. Her hair was down in curls with a white headband in the middle. She wore black with white polka dot heels with a purse to match.

"You like?" Kagome asked as she did a little spin.

"Pret-ty," Kautso said with a grin.

"Aww, thanks Kautso," Kagome responded as she took him out of Inuyasha's arms.

"Wel-come aunt Kag-gy," Kautso responded as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"He's going to be like his father," Inuyasha told Sango.

"I know," Sango replied with a sigh as she grabbed her son.

"Have fun," Sango said as she hugged Kagome.

"I will. I'll call you about the details later," Kagome replied as she released her from the hug.

Sango watched as Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, who wrapped his arms around her waist and walked them to his car. She closed and locked the screen door and looked at the couple.

"I hope they enjoy themselves tonight. And maybe they might make you a cousin to play with," Sango told her son while laughing.

_**-Two hours and thirty minutes later-**_

"No way," Kagome said in disbelief as she swirled a piece of pasta around her fork.

"Yes. And he was wondering why everyone was laughing at him," Inuyasha responded with a chuckle. Kagome shook her head in response.

"I still can't believe you shaved off your brother's eyebrows then let him go to school without telling him. You are such a cruel brother," Kagome told him as she put the food filled fork into her mouth. Inuyasha shrugged in response as he took a bite out of his beef sandwich.

"Oh, like you haven't done anything to Sota when he was a kid," Inuyasha responded with his mouth full.

"I have but not anything to publicy humilate him," Kagome replied.

"Right," Inuyasha responded as he swallowed the last piece of his sandwich.

"Would you like dessert?" A black haired waitress asked as she picked up their appetizer plates and Inuyasha's empty plate.

"A cookie cake with extra chocolate and ice cream. Is that okay?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded as she took a sip of her ice tea. The waitress nodded before walking away from the table.

"I'm having fun," Kagome admited as she placed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I am too," Inuyasha responded as he reached across the table and grabbed her free hand. Kagome smiled in response.

_**-After dinner (Around elevenish)-**_

"Where are the girls?" Kagome asked as they walked into the house.

"At their mom's house," Inuyasha replied as he pushed Kagome against the closed the door. He put his hands on each side of her face, caging her in.

"What are you doing?" Kagome giggled.

"This," he responded as he sealed their lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, before separating.

"You taste really good," he whispered in Kagome's ear.

"What do I taste like?" Kagome asked.

"Strawberries," he replied as he sealed their lips again. Kagome wrapped her arms arouns his neck and tilted her head to the side, to get more access.

After a ten mintute make out session on the door, the couple decided to go to sleep.

"Good night," Inuyasha said as he turned off the light on his night stand.

"Good night Inuyasha. Thank you for everything," Kagome responded as she laid her head on his chest.

"It was nothing. I like taking care of you," he replied.

"I would argure about you treating like a baby, but I'm too tired," Kagome yawned as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha chuckled as he moved a piece of her hair out of her face. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, before leaning back and closed his eyes.

'No one's going to take you away from me,' he thought before going into a deep sleep.

_**-'-"-**_

Ring...Ring...Ring... Ri-

"Hello," a half awake Inuyasha said into the phone.

"Inuyasha! We need you at the office now," Sesshomaru told his brother. Inuyasha glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. It was 3 o' clock in the morning.

"What can be so important at three o' clock in the fucking morning?" Inuyasha whispered harshly into the phone.

"Just come to the office," Sesshomaru responded before hanging up. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, before hanging up and setting his phone on the night stand.

He slowly manuvered the sleeping Kagome off his bare chest. He got out of bed and walked to his dresser. He pulled out a black shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and some socks. He put his clothes on then grabbed his keys off the dresser before walking back to his bed.

"Hey Kagome. Wench wake up," Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"What?" She asked as she rolled over.

"I have to go check something out at the office. I'll be back," he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kagome mumbled something in response.

Inuyasha smirked, grabbed his phone then walked out the bedroom.

_**-At the office-**_

"Dad what are you doing here?" Inuysha asked as his father parked his car right next to his. Inu No Taisho got out his car and locked the doors before walking to his youngest son.

"Your brother and the police called me here," he responded. Inuyasha raised an brow and followed his father into the building.

When they made it to Inuyasha's floor, they saw yellow crime tape in front of the elevator.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked as him and his father walked behind the tape. There was polices everywhere.

"Takahashi-sama," an officer said as he bowed in front of them.

"Where is my eldest son?" Inu No Taisho asked.

"Down the hall, the last door to your left," the officer responded. Inu No Taisho nodded in response.

"That's Kagome's office," Inuyasha told his father as they started to walk in that direction.

When they made it down the hallway, they saw Sesshomaru talking to a man with a blue bandana over his head.

"Renkotsu, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Renkotsu glanced at Sesshomaru before looking back at Inuyasha.

"I'll let your brother explain," Renkotsu replied before walking away to talk to a cop.

"Sesshomaru what's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll see. I called you down here because I thought you would know who did it," Sesshomaru stated.

"Did what? What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked angrly. Sesshomaru ignored him and open up the door to Kagome's office. Inuyasha looked at him questionably before walking into the room. Inu No Taisho followed after him.

"Oh kami," He mumbled as he looked at the scene in front of him.

_**Do not. I repeat, do not kill me. Lol.**_

_**How I do?**_

_**Sorry for all my spelling and grammars errors.**_

_**Yay! Over 100 reviews. Claps and brownies for everyone. Lol.^-^**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**_

_**Thank you to those who favorited and followed me.. I love all of ya!^-^**_

_**Vote vote on my poll poll! **_

_**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life', updated that on Friday. And First Love.**_

_**I hope I didn't forget anything...probably did.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**Bye-**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A black camry

Kagome's office was completly destroyed. Her couch was riped open, her desk and chairs were turned over and smashed, and there was a big whole in her window. There was glass, broken picture frames, and files all over the floor. All over her vanilla colored walls were red spray painted words that said, 'Slut', 'Whore', and 'Bitch'.

"Can you smell who did this?" Inu No Taisho asked as he looked at his son who was clenching his fist.

"It's not Hojo's" Inuyasha replied as he bent down and picked up a picture of Kiere and Amaya.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked around the destroyed room.

"Positive. There's no trace of bastard's scent. But there is a trace of a demon," Inuyasha responded as he sniffed. Inu No Taisho and Sesshomaru sniffed too.

"A snake demon," Sesshomaru said. Inu No Taisho nodded in agreement.

"Why would a snake demon do this? Kagome doesn't know any demons, well other than us, Koga and his family, and the people she works with," Inuyasha responded.

"Unless someone put him up to it," Inu No Taisho retorted.

"It's was probably Hojo. Keh, he isn't man enough to do shit," Inuyasha stated as he looked at Renkotsu who walked into the office with a couple of cops.

"The cops said no files or papers were taking," Sesshomaru said as he ran a hand down his face.

"That's good," Inu No Taisho replied.

""Renkotsu, how long is this floor under investigation?" Inuyasha asked as he turned towards him.

"Until Sunday, Monday tops," Renkotsu responded as an police officer took another picture.

"I see," Inu No Taisho said before turning to his youngest son. "If the place is still under investigation on Monday, I want your floor to move to the 40th for the day." Inuyasha nodded in response.

"Well boys it's been a long night," Inu No Taisho said with a smile.

"It really was. I'm going home. Call me if anything comes up," Sesshomaru responded with a yawn as he walked out the room. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before walking out the room with his father following behind him. However, Inuyasha stopped by Renkotsu before he left.

"Did you think that Hojo was responsible for this?"

"I'm not sure. He might have done this to scare Kagome. But I'm not positive. There's no evidence leading this to Hojo," Renkotsu told him. Inuyasha nodded before asking, "Have you found any chance of Hojo?"

"No, but we have checked his credit card accounts. He hasn't left the country," Renkotsu responded.

"I see," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, we really are doing our best to find Hojo," Renkotsu replied.

"I know," Inuyasha retorted with a sigh.

"If you don't mind, can you tell Kagome to stop by my office Sunday," Renkotsu told him.

"Yes, I can. Bye Renkotsu," Inuyasha said as he started to walk out the room.

"Bye," Renkotsu responded before bending down and examining a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha's girls. He picked up the cracked picture and looked at it closely.

"Someone give me an evidence bag and tweezers," Renkotsu yelled. A second later, he got what he ordered.

"Hold the bag open," Renkotsu told the officer. Renkotsu sifted the picture to his left hand and grabbed the tweezers from the officer holding the bag open. He picked up a piece of skin off the corner of the glass. He dropped it into the evidence bag.

"I want the DNA results on my desk no later that noon," Renkotsu ordered. The man nodded before quickly running out the room.

'We will find out who did this,' Renkotsu thought as he looked down at the crack glass on the picture.

**:The next day:**

**-With Kagome and Inuyasha-**

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered into his ear.

"What?" He mumbled as he rolled onto his back.

"I have a doctor's appiontment in thirty minutes. Did you want me to pick up the girls afterwards?" She asked as she stood up.

"Yes please," he responded as he open his eyes. Kagome giggled, bent down, and gave him a kiss.

"Mmmm," Inuyasha groaned as he tip his head back to get more access. Kagome pulled away a minute later and smiled down at him.

"You have good morning breath," she mumbled.

"Thanks," he mumbled before leaning up and giving her another kiss.

**:An hour later:**

**-With Kagome-**

"It looks like everything is healing just fine," the doctor said as he wrote something down in his chart

"How are you feeling on a day to day basis? Any pain, headache?" The doctor asked.

"Ummm, slightly headaches and sometimes my stomach and ribs hurt," Kagome replied. The doctor nodded and took out a notepad. He wrote something down before tearing the paper out the notepad and handing it too her.

"This is a prescription for you to pick up at the pharmacy today. Take 2 pills every 6 hours," he told her. Kagome took the paper and nodded.

"Good. I think we're done here. You can go to the reception desk to schedule another appointment,"

"Thank you again doctor Cho," Kagome said as she jumped off the examining bed. She shook the doctor's hand, before walking out room.

After Kagome made another appiontment, she walked out the doctor office and towards her car. When she got in her car and turned it on she looked at the time.

"I guess it's time to go pick up the girls," Kagome mumbled as she drove out the parking lot.

**At Kikyo's house:**

"Girls, did you get all your stuff?" Kikyo asked as she adjusted Karla on her hip.

"Yeah," Ayame responded as she flipped through the channels on the t.v. Kikyo smiled at her before putting Karla into her play pin.

"What are you drawing Kiere?" Kikyo asked as she fixed her lipgloss.

"A picture for Kagome," Kiere responded as she colored the sun.

"Ohh, how nice," Kikyo said as she glared at the picture. Amaya looked up and smirked at her mother.

"Kiere's makes lots of pictures for Kagome," Amaya told her. Kikyo nodded in response.

Ding.. Dong.!

"I'll get it, it's probably your father," Kikyo said as she walked out the living room.

When Kikyo made it to the door, she ran a hand through her hair and pulled down her v neck shirt a little. She smiled as she open the door. However, that smile turned into a frown.

"Hi Kagome. What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked.

"Inuyasha asked me to pick up the girls," Kagome responded.

"Ohh. Girls, go get your stuff, Kagome's here!" Kikyo yelled into the house before looking back at Kagome.

"How was your date with Inuyasha last night?" Kikyo asked as she looked Kagome up and down. She was wearring a blue, strapless summer dress with white flats.

"It was really good," Kagome replied with a grin as she put a piece of her hair behind her ear. Kikyo nodded in response as the girls walked towards the door with their stuff.

"Hi Kagome," the girls said as they stood next to their mother.

"Hi girls," Kagome responded with a smile as she grabbed the suitcase away from Amaya. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," they responded before giving their mom a hug.

"Oh bye girls," Kikyo said as she squeezed them before letting them go. Kiere smiled at her mother as Amaya rolled her eyes.

'She's just making a show for Kagome,' Amaya thought.

"Bye mommy,"

"Bye mom,"

The girls said as they walked out the door with Kagome following behind them. Kikyo watched as Kagome helped her kids in the car.

"Looks like she hasn't heard the news about her office. If she did, she wouldn't be so smiley today," Kikyo mumbled with a chuckle as she closed the door to her house.

**-With Kagome and the girls-**

"I have to get some thing from the store. You guys don't mind right?" Kagome asked as she glanced back at them as she continued to drive.

"Nope," the girls responded as they looked through the window.

"Good. Maybe while we're there, you guys can get some candy," Kagome told them with a smie.

"Yes," Amaya and Kiere replied with grins on their faces.

**-An hour later-**

"We're home," Kagome called out as she open the door with a bag and the girl's suitcase.

"Finally!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked towards his girls. "Where we you?"

"Kagome had to go to the store to get something, then we got a lot of candy and snacks," Amaya said as she closed the door after her sister got in.

"I see. Girls, can you go upstairs for a a minute. I have to talk to Kagome about something," Inuyasha told them. Amaya raised a brow and grabbed the suitcase from Kagome. Kiere nodded and skipped towards the stairs. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged to the living room.

They sat on the couch and looked into each other eyes.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she broke eye contact and set her bag on the coffee table.

"I want to tell you this before you hear it on the news. Kagome, last night well this morning, somone broke into the building and ruined your office," Inuyasha told her.

"Oh my gosh! Really?! Have they caught who did it?" Kagome asked, her voice laced with concern.

"No. But the police are doing their best though," Inuyasha told her.

"Is it Hojo. I mean do you think it's him?" Kagome asked as she looked at him.

"I think it's Hojo, but his scent was found nowhere on the crime scene," Inuyasha responded with a sigh. Kagome nodded before looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Inuyasha, we can't be together anymore,"

"Why the hell not?!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked at her with hurt eyes.

" I don't want to put you or the girls in danger because of my mistakes," Kagome explained as she looked down in her lap. Inuyasha eyes soften. He put a hand underneath her chin and raised her face to look at him.

"I will protect you and the girls with my life. No harm or danger will come to you and the girls," he told her. Kagome smiled and nodded in response. Inuyasha smirked and leaned over to give her a kiss. Kagome tilted her head to gain more access. Inuyasha pulled her closer than laid her on her back. Kagome wrapped arms around his neck as he hovered over her. Kagome open her mouth, letting Inuyasha slip his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmm,"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Daddy, what are you doing to Kagome?" Kiere asked as she walked into the living room with her sister. Amaya saw the postion of her father and his girlfriend and immediatly covered her eyes and her sister's eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome squeaked as she sat up while fixing the top part of her dress. Inuyasha got off of Kagome and fixed his pants, trying to cover up his boner. Kagome stood up as well and fixed her hair before walking to the girls and uncovering their eyes.

"Me and daddy were just playing a game," Kagome told Kiere with a smile.

"What kind of game?" Kiere asked with a raised brow. Amaya smacked her head with her hand.

"Ummm. Are you girls hungry? Let me make lunch," Kagome said as she stood up and quickly walked out the room. Kiere turned towards her father.

"What kind of game were you and Kagome playing?" Kiere asked. Inuyasha blushed and mumbled," I'll tell you when your'e fifty," before rushing out the living room also.

Kiere raised both of her eyebrows and turned towards her sister.

"Do you know the game they were playing?"

"Don't know and don't want to find out," Amaya responded as she walked to the couch. Kiere huffed and stormed out the living room to go play with her dolls in her room.

**:Ten minutes later:**

**-With Kagome and Inuyasha-**

"I can't believe Amaya and Kiere saw us," Kagome repeated for the fourth time as she flipped the grilled cheese over in the skillet.

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Have you ever thought about getting married and having kids of on your own?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome set a sandwich on a plate.

"Of course. What girls hasn't. But I've never found the right guy. Well until you. And I absolutely adore the girls," Kagome replied with a smile. Inuyasha grinned and kissed her neck, before getting his girls ready for lunch.

"Mabye one day Inuyasha. Maybe one day I can add on and be apart of your family," Kagome whispered as she turned the stove off.

**:Later that night:**

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, Renkotsu wants you to meet him at his office tomorrow," Inuyasha said as he got into bed.

"For what?" Kagome asked as she got into bed next to him.

"Probably about what happen at the office. Do you want me to go with you?" Inuyasha replied as he turned off his light on his nightstand.

"No, you don't have too. I'll just go sometime in the morning," Kagome responded as she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest.

"Fine," Inuyasha said as he turned his head away from her.

"Awww, is someone pouting?" Kagome asked as she raised her head off Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Keh," was his response.

"You are. Your'e such a big baby," Kagome said as she slapped him lightly on his chest.

"Not,"

"Are too,"

"Not,"

"Are too,

"Not,"

"Are too,"

"Not,"

"Are to-," Kagome started to say when Inuyasha tackled her too the bed.

"I am not a baby," Inuyasha said as he began to tickle her.

"Yes (haha) you are (haha)," Kagome responded between laughter.

"Am not," Inuyasha whined as he tickled her stomach. Kagome let out a shriek of laughter.

"Stop!" Kagome giggled. Inuyasha smirked in response. "Nope."

"Dad (yawn) dy," Kiere said as she walked into her father's room with a teddy bear in hand.

"Kiere. What's up hunny?" Inuyasha asked as he got off of Kagome.

"I had a bad bad dream," Kiere replied as she walked to her father's bed. With the help of Kagome, she sat between her father and his girlfriend.

"What was the dream about?" Kagome asked as she got Kiere comfortable in the bed.

"I was looking for you and daddy, but I couldn't find you guys," Kiere said as she looked at her father.

"Well it was only a dream, remember that. Me and your daddy will always be here," Kagome responded as she tickled Kiere's stomach. Inuyasha's eyes soften at their interaction.

"Okay girls, time for bed," Inuyasha said as he glanced at his digital clock. It was tweleven o' clock in the morning.

"Okay daddy," Kiere responded as Kagome brought the covers over her chest.

"Good night daddy, Good night Kagome," Kiere responded as she closed her eyes.

"Good night Kiere,"

Good night Kiere,"

Kiere smiled before going into a deep slumber. Inuyasha watched Kiere before turning to Kagome. He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Good night Kagome," he mumbled against her lips. Kagome gave him a peck before separating.

"Good night Inuyasha," Kagome said with a smile before turning off her light on her night stand.

She laid on her back before going to sleep.

'My girls,' Inuyasha thought before going to sleep as well.

**:The next day:**

**-With Kagome-**

"Hi, I have a meeting with Detective Renkotsu," Kagome said as she stood in front of a wooden desk.

"Name?" The blonde hair officer asked.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome responded as she looked around the police station. The woman officer looked at something, nodded, before telling Kagome to take a seat. Kagome nodded and walked to one of the chairs.

As she was waiting for Renkotsu, started to play a game on her phone.

"Kagome," Renkotsu called out as he walked towards her. Kagome turned her phone off, put it in her purse, before standing up

"Hey Renktosu. Inuyasha told me that you wanted to see me," Kagome said as she shook his hand.

"Yes. We've got the man who destroyed your office," Renkotsu stated as he started to walk with Kagome following behind him.

"You did. Inuyasha said the police didn't know who did it," Kagome responded as they walked passed a group of police.

"We didn't but the man who destroyed your office left a piece of skin behind. We caught him yesterday," Renkotsu replied as they stopped in front of a glass window."Now Kagome, do you know this man?"

Kagome turned around and looked at the angry man sitting in a chair. The man was pale, very muscular, and had many tattoos on his arms, neck, and top part of his chest. He had a green mohawk that brought out his orange snake like eyes. He wore a black workout tank top and black jeans. He pierced lip was up in a snarl.

"No. I've never seen this man before in my life," Kagome responded as she stared at the man.

"Are you sure. You never bump into him at the store, out on the street, at work?" Renkotsu questioned as he looked at Kagome. Kagome shook her head no. Renkotsu nodded in response.

"Is there anyone, other than Hojo, who you may have had a fought with or may not like you?" Renkotsu asked.

"No, well," Kagome responded but bit her lip.

"Yes?" Renkotsu asked with a raised brow. Kagome sighed and turned to face him.

"There is Kikyo, Inuyasha's ex-wife. I don't think she likes me that much. But I don't think she would get someone to do something like this," Kagome told him. Renkotsu nodded. "Anyone else?"

"No,"

"Have you come in contact with Hojo?" Renkotsu asked as he placed a hand on her back and guided her away from the window.

"No. Wait, you guys haven't caught him yet?" Kagome asked as they started to walk out the police station.

"Sadly no. That's why I have decided to put you under police surveillance," Renkotsu stated as he open the door for them.

"Police surveillance? Is that really necessary? I mean Hojo won't do anything," Kagome responded with a nervous chuckle. Renkotsu gave her a look in response.

"If he sent someone to destroy your office, he can send someone to kill you," Renkotsu stated blunty.

"That's kinda harsh to say Renkotsu," Kagome replied as they made it to the curb.

"Well it can be possible. I just want you to be protected," Renkotsu responded as a black camry pulled into the parking lot.

"Hello Renkotsu, I'm already protected. I work for three possessive dog demon. Well two and half," Kagome replied with a little laugh causing Renkotsu to chuckle. They didn't noticed the black camry pull directly in front of them until the car window rolled down. Renkotau raised a brow and tried to look at the driver.

"Who ar-"

**Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'First love'. I did update them this week.**

**Vote, vote, vote, on my poll poll poll! And I will fix it some time this week. :)**

**Also look at my friend's profile and stories, OMG Lord Zed. OMG Lord Zed's story interest me alot and the story has better grammar than I do. Lol.^-^.**

**P.S. Sorry for all my grammar and spelling errors.**

**P.s.s. I bet you guys didn't expect the ending. Who was in a car? Who shot Kagome and Renkotsu? Did they did even get shot? Will they survive? Lol. Don't kill me. Told ya drama was coming...and there's more coming!**

**: D**

**Until next time folk**

**Bye ^-^.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Our fathers

"What are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha asked with a yawn as he open the door. On the other aide of the door stood Rin and Sesshomaru with their two girls. Their oldest, Serina, was seven and looked almost identical to her father, minus the human ears and cream colored skin. Their youngest daughter,Riru, had her father's pale skin and pointy ears, but her mother's black hair and brown eyes. (Riru doesn't have the facial makerings... but Serina does)

"To see Kagome dum dum," Rin replied as she walked pass her brother-in-law.

"Hi uncle Yash," Riru and Serina said as they hugged their uncle.

"Hi girls. Why don't you girls go wake up your cousins," Inuyasha told them with a smile.

"Okay," they responded before running up the stairs.

"What are they, semi-twins?" Inuyasha questioned with a raised brow.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru responded as bump his brother as he walked into his house.

"Hurtful," Inuyasha said as he put a hand to his chest before closing the door. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and followed his wife.

"Where's Kagome?" Rin yelled as she walked into living room.

"She went down to the police station to talk to Renkotsu," Inuyasha responded as he sat down on the couch. Rin nodded before grabbing the remote and turning on the tv.

"No one was killed but two people were injuried during a shooting that happen earlier today outside of Tokyo Wangan Police Station. The two injured victims are being taken to Sogo Hospital," a woman stated as she stood in front of the police station that was being blocked off.

"Oh my gosh! Kagome!" Rin gasped as she continued to watch the television. Inuyasha quickly got up and ran out the room.

"Kagome," Rin whispered as Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder.

**-Sogo Hospital-**

" I need to see Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha demanded as he looked at the nurse standing at the reception's desk. The nurse stared at him for a second, before blushing and looking down at a form.

"This way sir," the nurse said as she walked away from behind the desk and towards the double doors to the emergency room, Inuyasha followed her. They walked for a few minutes, until the woman stop Inuyasha at a room.

"She's in there,"

Inuyasha nodded before rushing into the room.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to her side. Kagome was sitting on the bed, holding a tissue up to her bloody nose.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Minus the bloody nose. I'm good," Kagome told him with a smile as she took the tissue away from her nose.

"What happen?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. I mean, it all happen so fast. One minute me and Renkotsu are talking about Hojo then a car pulls up and rolls down its window. Renkotsu goes to the driver and ask could he help him. Next thing I know, there's shooting and Renkotsu falling back on me. I hope he's okay," Kagome said as she bit her lip.

"So the blood on your shirt is his?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well his and mine. He fell back on me, hitting his head with my nose causing my bloody noses. I tried to put pressure on his wounds to stop the bleeding but there was so much blood," Kagome replied as she leaned on Inuyasha's chest. "He saved my life."

Inuyasha sighed and placed his head on hers.

"Where is he at now?"

"Surgery,"

Inuyasha nodded in response. "You really need to stop scarying me like this."

Kagome rolled her eyes." I can't help it. I thought you liked dangerous women."

Inuyasha chuckled and sealed their lips together.

"Who's watching the girls?" Kagome mumbled against his lips.

"Rin and Sesshomaru," Inuyasha mumbled as he leaned her back on the hospital's bed. Inuyasha hovered over her as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha bent down to kiss her again, bumping their nose in the proccess causing Kagome to wince in response.

"Sorry," Inuyasha mumbled as he turned his head at an angle then kissed her again. Kagome lost herself in the kiss. Inuyasha bit her lip, asking for entrance. Kagome gladly accepted.

"Mmmmm,"

Inuyasha groaned in response and started to grind his hard on into her covered core.

"Ohh, Kami!" Kagome moaned as he started to place kisses on her neck.

Inuyasha sat up and took off her shirt. Kagome bit her lip in response. She was nervous about what Inuyasha would say about her healing scares.

"Beauitful," he stated before taking off his black t-shirt. He bent back down and started to kiss her neck again.

"Inu-Inuyasha," Kagome stuttered as he lightly bit her neck. She threw her head back as Inuyasha began to thrust into her covered core again.

"Ms. Higurashi I just- Oh my!" A young nurse with black haired gasped as she walked into the room.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"No, it's alright," Kagome responded as Inuyasha got off of her and handed her back her shirt.

"Umm there's an officer wanting to see you," the nurse said as she looked in a different direction from them.

"Ohh. You can send him in," Kagome responded.

"Are you sure?" The nurse asked, glancing in their direction to see Inuyasha putting on his shirt.

"Positive," Kagome replied with a smirk. The nurse nodded and walked out the room.

"Well that was embarrassing," Kagome said as she blew her bangs out her face. Inuyasha chuckled in response and looked a his boner that was now gone. The both looked up as a buff man with red hair walked into the room.

"Hello I am Detective Ginkotsu. I will be taking over your case," the man stated as he stuck his hand out

"Kagome Higurashi. And this is my boyfriend Inuyasha Takahashi. Is Renkotsu going to be okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, he's going to be okay. He's just got out of surgery and the doctors said he will make a quick recovery. Now Ms. Higurashi, do you remember anything from the shooting?" Ginkotsu responded as he took at a small notepad and a pen.

"Ummm, I think the car the shooter was in may have been a black lexus, hyundai, or camry. I don't know that much about cars. But I'm postitive it was black and small, not a truck or van," Kagome told him. Ginkotsu nodded and wrote someghing down.

"Did you see the driver?"

"No. As soon as the windows rolled down, the person started shooting," Kagome responded as Inuyasha sat down next to her.

"Did the shooter roll down the window on the driver side or passenger side?"

"Passenger side. Oh and he had tinted windows, if that helps," Kagome responded as Inuyasha wrapped his hand around hers.

"That does. That's all the questions I have so far, but I will call you down to the station when I have more. I'm still going to have you under police protection. Are you living with someone?" Ginkotsu asked as he closed the small notepad and put it in his back pocket, he put his pen in his front breast pocket.

"Yes. I'm living with Inuyasha and his daugthers," Kagome responded as she pointed at Inuyasha. Ginkotsu nodded in response.

"Good. I'll be seeing you soon Kagome. Have a good day,"

As soon as Ginkotsu walked out the room, Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha.

"Well that's fun to know I have another decetive after the first one got shot," Kagome said as she jumped off the bed and turned around to throw away her dirty tissue.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called out. She didn't say anything.

"Kagome,"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said one more time before placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her around. Kagome collapsed into his chest.

"I was so scared," Kagome sobbed as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I thought I was going to die. I thought- I- why Inuyasha? Why me? Why does everyone get hurt because of me?" Kagome sobbed into his chest.

"Kagome, baby it's going to be okay," Inuyasha whispered as he rubbed her back.

"No it's not. There is someone out there that wants to kill me. And in that process, they are hurting people. They could hurt Sango, you, or your mother, my family, even the girls,"

"Kagome look at me," Inuyasha demanded. Kagome slowly raised her head and looked into his golden eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen anyone we love,"

"But-,"

"Listen. Nothing going to happen to me, the girls, Sango and her family, my family, your family, or you. I'm going to protect all of them. And I'm pretty sure my father, brother, Miroku, and your father and brother will help me along the way," Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha wiped the tears off her face.

"Just don't cry. I don't like it when you cry,"

"Okay," Kagome mumbled before sealing their lips together.

Inuysha grabbed the back of her head and tilted it so he could get more access to her mouth.

"Mmm"

Inuyasha picked her up and sat her on the bed. He slowly leaned her back as he got on top of her.

A minute later, they separated for air. A panting Kagome looked at a panting Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I lov-," Inuyasha started but his phone ringing interrupted. He sighed and gave her an apologetic look as he stood up, reached in his back pocket, grabbed his phone, and answered it.

"Hello," he said as Kagome sat up.

"Where are you? Is Kagome okay?" Rin voice screamed in his ear. Inuyasha winced and pulled the phone away from his ear. Kagome giggled and got off the bed.

"Yes, Kagome is okay. She had a little nose bleed. We're at the hospital, but we're about to leave," Inuyasha stated as Kagome grabbed her purse off the chair.

"Thank goodness. I'll see you guys when you get home then," Rin said with relief in her voice.

"Okay bye," Inuyasha responded before ending the call.

"I see you're ready to go," Inuyasha stated as he put his phone into his back pocket.

"Yup. Let's go before Rin kills you," Kagome said with a giggle as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and led them out the hospital room.

**-At Inuyasha's house-**

"Stop scaring us like that!" Rin and Sango shouted as they tackled Kagome into a hug.

"Okay,okay," Kagome said as she hugged the girls back.

Inuyasha chuckled as he walked to the men in the living room.

"When did you get here?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as they watched the scene in front of them.

"Ten minutes ago," Miroku replied as they watched Sango and Rin release Kagome from the hug. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"I'm going to chain you up in a room, so you can never be put in danger again missy," Rin told Kagome as she wagged a finger in front of her face. Kagome giggled in response.

"Okay Rin. I'm hungry. Are you guys staying for lunch?" Kagome asked as she looked at her best friends.

"Sorry, I have to take the girls to my parent's house," Rin stated with a pout.

"We have to go to my mom's birthday party," Sango responded with a sigh.

"Ohhh. Well have fun. Bring me back some food," Kagome told them with a smile.

"We'll have lunch tomorrow," Rin said as she clapped her hands together.

"Okay Rin," Kagome replied with a laugh.

After the two couples got their children and hugged Inuyasha, Kagome, Kiere, and Amaya, they left to go to their own events for the evening.

"So I guess it's just us," Kagome said as she looked at the girls who were still in their pajamas.

"Yup," Kiere responded as she wrapped her arms around her father's leg.

"What do you girls want to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want to go to the zoo, daddy! Please, Please, Please!" Kiere begged as she squeezed her father's leg.

"Amaya, what do you want to go today?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"The movies or go out for ice cream," Amaya responded with a smirk.

"Ice cream. I want ice cream!" Kiere shouted as she tugged on Inuyasha's leg.

"Okay sweetie. We'll spend an few hour at the zoo, go to the movies, eat then go to get ice cream. Does that sound good?" Kagome asked.

"Yes!" The girls shouted as they looked at Kagome.

"Good. Now go upstairs and get dress. I'll be up there to help you girls in a few," Kagome told them with a smile. The girls smiled before running up the stairs.

Kagome squealed as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"You're an excellent mother, you know that right?" Inuyasha asked as he bent his face close to hers.

"I've been told," Kagome replied with a giggle. Inuyasha gave Kagome a chaste kiss on the lips, before dropping his arms from around her waist.

"I'll see you in a few. I have to change myself. I can't wait to see the tigers," Kagome said as she skipped out the room. Inuyasha chuckled as he watched his girlfriend.

**-Seven hours later-**

"I'll tuck the girls in, you can go upstairs and get ready for bed," Inuyasha told Kagome as she unlcoked the door to the house. Kagome nodded as she let Inuyasha carry a sleeping Kiere into the house, Amaya sleepy walked behind her father. Kagome closed and locked the door, before turning around to face the girls and Inuyasha.

"Goodnight," Kagome said as she gave Amaya a kiss on the head then Kiere.

"Night," Amaya responded with a yawn as she followed her father up the stairs.

Kagome made sure all the lights and electronics were turned off and the doors were locked before going up the stairs to get ready for bed.

She pulled out her camera from the purse, before setting it on Inuyasha's dresser.

She smiled at the pictures they took at the zoo.

"My family," she mumbled as she flipped through the pictures.

**-Ten minutes later-**

After Inuyasha tucked in his daughters, he walked back to his room.

"The girls were super tired," Kagome stated as she took her necklace off and set it on the dresser.

"Yeah. They did have a wild and fun day," Inuyasha replied as he took off his black t-shirt. Kagome bit her lip as she looked at his bare chest from the mirror on the dresser.

"So my father wants us to meet him and your father tomorrow in his office," Inuyasha told her as he stood behind her. He threw his shirt black shirt into the dirty clothes basket before placing both hands on her bare shoulders.

"You seem tense," Inuyasha mumbled before he placed kisses on her shoulder then traveled up to her neck."Relax."

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned as his hands traveled down her shoulders and to her breast covered tank top.

"Yes," he whispered as he kissed the underside of his chin.

"The girls," Kagome gasped as he pinched her nipple. "Oh Kami!"

"Are asleep in their beds. Mabye we should go to bed too," Inuyasha mumbled as he picked her up bridal style. He turned around and walked to their bed. He set her down on it, before hovering over her and starting to kiss her lips.

"Inuyasha (kiss) we (kiss) can't," Kagome mumbled between kisses.

"I'll stop right now, if you want me too," Inuyasha said as he placed his elbows on both sides of her head.

"I don't want you to stop," Kagome responded quickly.

"Then what's the probably?" Inuyasha asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Do you have protection?" Kagome asked as she bit her lip.

"Shit!" Inuyasha mumbled as he got off of her and went to go check his dresser.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Inuyasha mumbled as he open the draw and looked for a condom. He closed the draw and walked to the night stand. He open the draw and let out a shout of joy.

"Found one," he stated as he showed her the square foil package.

"Good. Now come to bed," Kagome ordered as she took off her purple tank top and threw it at him.

"Don't mind if I do," Inuyasha responded as he stared at her bare breast. Kagome squealed as he tackled her to the bed.

**:Thirty minutes later:**

**-With the girls-**

"Amaya," Kiere said as she walked to her sister's bed.

"What?" Amaya asked as she sat up in bed.

"There are strange noises coming from daddy and Kagome's room," Kiere stated as she looked at her sister.

"What kind of noises?" Amaya asked.

"I don't know. Come and listen," Kiere replied. Amaya sighed and got out of her bed. They walked out of Amaya's room and towards their father's room.

"Listen," Kiere whispered when they stood in front of their father's room. Amaya gave her a look and put her human ear against the door to hear better.

"Kami!"

"Inuyasha! Nooo!"

"Baby, calmn down. I'm going to make you feel better in a few seconds."

"Mmmm!"

"What are they doing?" Kiere asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's go ask," Amaya asked as she started to open the door.

**-Five minutes before the girls open the door-**

**:With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

"Mmm," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha gave her one more kiss.

"Were do you want me to go next. Maybe here," Inuyasha mumbled as he started to place kisses on her bare breast then bare stomach then underneath the covers.

"Inu- Ohhh!" Kagome moaned as he slipped his tongue inside her opening.

Inuyasha added a finger with his tongue. He grabbed her bare thighs to get move leverage.

"Ahhh!"

Inuyasha slipped his tongue out her opening and nipped on her pearl.

"Kami!

He gave her opening a lick, before crawling back up her body.

"Inuyasha! Noo!" Kagome complain as Inuyasha started to put on the condom.

"Baby, calmn down. I'm going to make you feel better in a few seconds," Inuyasha whispered as he set the empty wrapper on the night stand. He gave her a kiss as he grabbed his cock and position it into her opening.

"Mmmm!"

Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Kagome,"

"Yes,"

"I love-,"

"Daddy what are you and Kagome doing?"

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widen as they looked towards their right. Kagome quickly pulled the blue sheets up to cover her chest as Inuyasha made sure the covers covered his lower waist.

"Gir- girls, what are you doing up?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Kiere heard you and Kagome making strange noises and wanted to know what you guys were up too," Amaya responded with narrow eyes.

"Umm, I was just showing Kagome something," Inuyasha replied as he sat up.

"What were you showing her?" Kiere asked as she walked to the bed.

"Umm. Aren't you girls suppose to be in bed? You have school tomorrow. You should be sleep," Inuyasha told the girls as he looked down at them.

"Yeah," Kiere responded with a pout as Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Well don't you girls think you should actually be in a bed in order to sleep?" Inuyasha questioned with a raised brow.

"I guess so," Amaya replied with a shrug.

"Good. Now let daddy give ya a kiss," Inuyasha told them. Inuyasha gave them a kiss on the head, before they walked out his room and closed his door.

Inuyasha sighed and ran his fingers though his hair.

"I guess the mood is completly gone?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to face Kagome.

"Yeah. I'm just going to go to sleep now. You might want to go take a shower to fix, umm your problem," Kagome stated aa she grabbed her underwear and tank top from off the floor. Inuyasha looked down at his boner that was noticable after he shifted to face Kagome.

"Yeah," he mumbled as he got up. Kagome blushed at his naked body.

"Goodnight," Kagome said as she put on her tank top then underwear.

"Goodnight," Inuyasha stated as he put his hand in her hair and pulled her up to give her a kiss.

A minute later, they broke apart.

"Mabye we can finished what we started later on this week. Mabye Saturday, when we're alone with some candles and chocolate," Inuyasha mumbled against her lips. Kagome nod and gave him a peck before leaning back. Inuyasha smirk down at her before walking to the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh! If the girls hadn't came in, we would have went all the way," Kagome mumbled as she turned on her side.

"Maybe I should put a lock on my door," Inuyasha mumbled as he stepped into the cold shower.

**:The next day:**

"Really?" Sango asked as she fed her son.

"Really. We were about to do it but the girls walked in," Kagome said as she stood in the moving elevator. She ran a had down her light blue suit.

"If you want, Inuyasha could drop the girls off at my house tonight. You really need the dick Kagome," Sango whispered as she wiped her sons mouth.

"Sango!" Kagome squealed as she paces around the empty elevator.

"Well you do. When was the last times you had a guys' hand in your cookie jar?" Sango asked as she fed her son his last spoon filled of apple sauce.

"Last night," Kagome mumbled with a blush.

"Whoa! Hold up, what do you mean last night? I thought you said you guys didn't go all the way," Sango questioned with a smirk as she handed her son a bottle of milk.

"We didn't, but his tongue and fingers were in my cookie jar," Kagome replied with a smile.

"Was it good?" Sango asked as she picked her son up.

"Amazing," Kagome stated with a grin. Sango squealed in response.

"I'll call you later Sango, I have to meet my father and Inuyasha's for a meeting," Kagome said as the elevator door open.

"Okay girl. Have fun at work," Sango responded.

"I'll try. Bye," Kagome stated as she walked out the elevator.

"Okay, bye. See you at lunch," Sango said before ending the call. Kagome ended the call and put her phone into her yellow purse as she walked to Inu No Taisho's receptionist desk.

After Kagome talked to Inu No Taisho's receptionist about their meeting, the receptionist guided her to Inu No Taisho office. The receptionist knocked on her boss' door before opening the door.

"Mr. Takahashi, Ms. Higurashi is here," the receptionist said as she open the door to Inu No Taisho's big office.

"Let her in," Inu No Taisho demanded. The receptionist let Kagome in, before closing the door.

"Hi Inu No Taisho, Hi daddy," Kagome said as she gave her father a hug and Inu No Taisho a smile, before sitting down next to her father.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Makoto asked as he looked at her daughter.

"He had to drop the girls off at school," Kagome responded as she looked at Inu No Taisho.

"Is Inuyasha's floor still under investigation?" Kagome asked as her father's phone buzzed.

"No. The police have gotten all the evidence that they needed yesterday," Inu No Taisho responded as he took a sip of his coffee.

Kagome nodded in response.

"I heard you almost got shot yesterday," Makoto asked as he turned in his seat and looked at her.

"Uhhh,"

"Why didn't you call your daddy dearest? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine dad. The man that was working on my case got hurt, but I'm fine. Inuyasha was there to check up on me," Kagome responded as she looked at him.

"But you still could have called your father or mother," Makoto responded with a pout. Kagome and Inu No Taisho chuckled.

"Sorry daddy, I'll call you or mom next time," Kagome replied as she ruffles his raven hair.

"There won't be a next time young lady," Makoto told her as he rearrange his hair.

"Sorry I'm late. There was traffic," Inuyasha said as he walked into his father's room. The receptionist nodded and closed the door.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek before setting his briefcase on the floor and taking a seat next to Kagome.

"So what did you guys want to discuss?"

"I have decided to join Takahashi corp." Makoto said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with a raised brow.

"Your father's company and Takahashi corp are partners, allies, combined, one company," Inu No Taisho explained as he looked at his son and Kagome.

"Ohh,"

"So that's what you wanted to tell us?" Inuyasha questioned with a raised brow.

"Not excatly. You see, me and Taisho have been trying to buy Totosai's company for years. And since the old man is about to croak, what better way to sell your company to two already successful companies," Makoto said as he looked down at his phone.

"That's were you two come in," Inu No Taisho stated causing Kagome and Inuyasha to raise a brow.

"Totosai is having a celebration for his 90th birthday this Saturday. We want you two to butter him, tell him a few things on how good and successful the company is."

"And if you guys do everything as plan, you should be getting a call from Totosai's secretary asking you two to come in and discuss more about the company," Makoto finished as he looked at his daughter and her boyfriend. There was a pause.

"And you're sure this will work?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"Pretty positive. That's how I own seven companies and Taisho owns ten. But who's counting?" Makoto stated with a pout. Kagome and Inu No Taisho chuckled at Makoto actions.

"When do we leave?" Kagome asked as she looked at her watch.

"Friday night. Your flight is already booked to Singapore," Inu No Taisho replied as he woke his computer up from sleep mode.

"Are you guys up for this? The weight of the company is forver in your hands," Makoto responded with a smirk as he stood up.

"Yes," Kagome and Inuyasha responded.

"Good," Inu No Taisho said.

"So what is the company called, since your companies are combined," Kagome asked as she stood up too.

"Okay, okay, get this," Makoto said with a laugh as Inu No Taisho chuckled in the background.

"We aren't very creative," Inu No Taisho stated.

"Shut up Taisho, I want to tell them," Makoto said as he calmn down from laughing.

"Okay. So we came down to two names. We were going to name it Ashi, get it? HigurASHI and TakahASHI. But we thought it was too original and someone else already had that name. So, we just dropped the I and created-"

"Ash," Kagome and Inuyasha finished.

"It might change, but that's our brilliant name for the company," Inu No Taisho responded with a grin.

Kagome and Inuyasha chuckled as they looked at each other.

"Our fathers," they stated with a shake of the head.

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'First love'.**

**Vote, vote, vote on my poll, poll, poll!**

**If you guys have any ideas on what I should call Makoto and Inu No Taisho's (new) company PM me or put it in your review : ). Wasn't very creative on that. Lol.**

**P.S. sorry for my spelling and grammar errors.**

**Since I haven't updated in a while, I'll give you a preview for the next chapter.**

**Preview:**

**"We're really going to do this," Kagome stated nervously as she looked up at Inuyasha.**

**"If you don't want me to, I can stop. I want you to be completly positive that you want me to take something that is very important from you. I want you to have no regerts in the future," Inuyasha responded. "If you're not ready, I understand. It's just-"**

**"Stop talking Inuyasha," Kagome said with a giggle. "I want you to take my virginity. I want you inside of me. I want us to be together forever. I want us to grow old together and have as many kids as you want."**

**Inuyasha chuckled at her statement.**

**"I want all of that because I love you." Kagome told him with a smile on her face.**

**"I love you too, but-"**

_**That's all you getting folks. : ). What was Inuyasha going to say after that 'but'? He loves her but can't be with her? He loves her but someone more? He loves her but wants to skip the talking and make love?**_

_**We shall see in the next chapter. So stay tuned. Lol. : D**_

_**Until next time folks,**_

_**Bye^-^**_


End file.
